Stringless
by PolHop
Summary: It started as an itch that needed to be scratched but our dynamic duo soon found themselves at Penelope's family reunion as a "couple". Will this no strings attached arrangement stay stringless? Just my version of this type of story. I own nothing. *** 2015 PCA: Best Morgan/ Garcia ***
1. Chapter 1

Morgan smiled as he made his way into Garcia's apartment. He knew he should've called her to let her know he was coming over, but boy was he happy he didn't. As he walked into the living room he heard her singing along with some music from in the shower. He started to peel off his clothes while he thought back to how all this came about.

 _The team had been at the bar for awhile, trying to relax. They had just gotten back from one of the grueling cases they never liked- really they didn't like any case, but these ones that took weeks always seemed to get to everyone. Morgan had been dancing with some college age girls._

 _However, they didn't hold his attention, nope, he couldn't even remember their names or what they looked like. His eyes were on his best friend. She was laying on the moves tonight from man to man, if he did say so himself. When he watched her place her hand on the man's thigh at the bar, he instantly went into protection mode. He left his dance partners and high tailed it over to the bar._

 _"Hey Baby Girl," He said walking up to her making sure to lay the moves on thick so the guy would get the picture. He kissed her cheek and then placed his arm around her shoulder rubbing circles where his hand fell. "You look so beautiful, good enough to eat." He looked at the man that had held her attention five minutes ago. "And you might be?"_

 _The man looked at him, confused. He couldn't tell if they were together or if he had just been a random person that came up to a pretty lady at the bar, but then she spoke, "Oh Hot Stuff, you done dancing?" She didn't wait for an answer. "This is my friend…" She looked at him but she forgot his name. The man took one look at the two, threw some bills on the bar, and left them._

 _"Damn it" she said under her breath. Morgan moved to the seat the man and just deserted._

 _"What was that, Sweet Thing?" he asked taking her hand and bringing it to his lap. She looked distracted, which bothered him. He always held her attention when they were together. She perched herself high on her bar stool to look around the room, searching for something or someone. "Honey, what has gotten into you?" he asked._

 _She sighed and looked to him, "Nothing."_

 _"No, baby, tell me. What's got you acting all…" He didn't want to say slutty but she kind of was._

 _She took her Fuzzy Navel from the bar and downed it, "It's nothing D, I'm just trying to…" She looked away from him a little embarrassed, "scratch an itch."_

 _He thought he heard her wrong. "Excuse me?"_

 _She turned back to him, before speaking, "You know? Scratch an itch... and you just made my top choice of the night leave. Now I need to find someone else."_

 _He looked at her wide-eyed. He knew his Baby Girl was a sexual creature- the things she would say proved that to him- but being so close to her raw sexual heat right now was overwhelming. It clouded his mind, which was probably the reason he spoke his next words, "I'll scratch it."_

 _She looked at him for a second, it didn't go unnoticed that she cast her eyes between his legs for a moment before she burst out laughing, "You are such a tease, and trust me Hot Stuff, you do not want to tease me tonight. I might just end up dragging you to the bathroom and have my way with you."_

 _"Let's do it."_

Now where the fuck did that come? _he thought to himself._

 _"Derek, you can't be serious."_

 _"I'm dead serious. You need your itch scratched and I want to scratch it. I'm much safer than some random guy you pick up from the bar. Come on, what are you scared of? Just you and me scratching an itch nothing more, no strings," he stated. He didn't realize how bad he wanted her to say yes until now, so he continued, "It will be fun, no big deal. You can't deny we have loads of chemistry."_

 _"Derek, you don't need to do this for me. I'll find someone."_

 _"I'm doing this for me. Do you know how much work goes into hooking up? I just don't have the time or effort for it. With the cases we have and sometimes they are back to back, it's a pain in the ass. It'd be nice to know I could come over and have some safe fun with no need to put myself at risk anymore, because I completely trust you."_

 _She looked at him for a moment before a huge smile spread across her face. He knew he had her then and he had never been more excited in his life. He reached for her hand and she gladly took it._

He smiled at the memory of their first night. He was wrong though; the second he was buried inside of his baby girl, he knew he was horribly wrong. This, in fact, was a big deal, and he wanted strings attached. He wanted to claim her, body and soul. That night was five months ago and every moment of spare time he had he spent with Penelope. They had to cool it in the office after almost getting caught by Reid one day after a particularly long case.

However, when he would push for more he always got push back from her. She'd always say, 'Just an itch, Hot Stuff'.

That led him to where he was right now. Morgan removed his last bit of clothing and was making his way into the bathroom. He loved the loving playful, sexually free Penelope, like she was right now singing and dancing in the shower. He could see her shaking it threw the frosted shower door.

He opened the door to the shower and slowly stepped in being as quiet as he could. Once fully inside he moved behind her fast grabbing onto her hips to continue her dance moves. He pushed her back down so she'd bend over a little more, letting his member become cradled in her perfectly round bottom. "You slipped out of the office without me, angel girl. I'm going to have to punish you now." he said while he ground his hips a little harder.

"MmmHmm, Handsome, punish away." She continued her dance moves rocking, her hips into him.

"Oh, you're getting punished all right. You wore that dress on purpose didn't you? You know damn well what it does to me. Whenever I see it I think of that night…" He growled as he pushed her farther down so she was now almost bent in half.

"Oh God, Derek, now please." She stood on the balls of her feet, giving him more room.

He didn't answer her instead he pushed himself inside her feeling the velvet of her walls clamp down around him. He moved faster gripping her hips pulling her back against him hard.

"Shit baby!" He thrust harder as he felt her legs start to quake. "Oh, god. Please tell me you're close."

"So close, so close" she whined.

He sped up his movements pounding into her harder. _"God Damn!_ " He stilled behind her letting himself empty as her walls kept him in a vice grip.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until he pulled out and grabbed her arms to right her.

"Hey, baby," he whispered as he turned her to face him.

"Hi ya, Hot Stuff." She gave him a quick kiss and reached for the body wash, but he grabbed her hand pulling her closer to his chest kissing her passionately. When he pulled out of the kiss, she giggled.

They washed each other finishing their shower. They then made their way out to the living room. Friday night meant movie night, so he started getting things ready when her computer went off.

She moved to her laptop and saw her sister in law Stella's name come up. "Oh God," she groaned. She moved the laptop in front of her, answering the video call.

"Monkey!" a beautiful blonde hair woman said, her image coming through the video feed.

"Hey Stella, to what do I owe the pleasure of having this call?" She knew she sounded annoyed, but her sister-in-law got under her skin sometimes. She had the perfect life, Penelope's brother, Payton made enough money being a district attorney for the state of California, so Stella never had to work a day in her life. She was a real Beverly Hills housewife.

"I wanted to talk to you about next month. You have everything set for the trip?" she said smiling wide.

"Yeah Stel, my boss just approved the days. All I need to do now is book my flight," she said, trying not to roll her eyes.

"Oh, yay! I know it's so hard for you to get days off. You look good, Pen. You're glowing." Penelope looked up from her computer to stare at Derek who was on the other side of the kitchen smiling. Of course she was glowing. She had just finished having mind-blowing sex with a sex god.

"Monkey!" A handsome man walked into the cameras line of view. Payton sat down next to his wife. "You have everything ready right? I can't wait for you to get here! And for two whole weeks!"

Penelope cringed. She hadn't told Derek how long it would be yet.

"Yeah, big brother. It's going to be fun seeing the old gang, I can't believe you were able to organize this to become a family reunion."

"Hey, my little Annabelle only graduates from high school once. I wanted to go all out, and when I heard you were coming I had to do something big."

"Thanks, Gum Drops" she said, smiling.

"So is it still just you?" Stella said, a little snarky. "You know you're getting older, it's going to be harder and harder to settle down and have kids."

Penelope knew this was coming, it always did. Her family wanted her to settle down have kids and become a housewife, just like the rest of them. They all meant well, but it still got under her skin.

"You know she doesn't have anyone. She never does," Payton said. He didn't mean for it to come out as bad as it sounded.

"And who says I don't have anyone?" Penelope said, sounding a little annoyed. She was now tapping her foot, wishing her family would lay off her.

"Oh, do tell Monkey. Do I need to move your room so you a have double bed?" Payton said with a smirk. He had her set up in one of the kids' rooms on a twin bed.

"As a matter of fact, you do," Derek said, walking into view.

"Oh Penelope, _Who_ is that?" Stella said looking Derek up and down.

"This is Derek Morgan," Penelope said, looking at Derek quizzically "He's my best friend."

"Oh," Payton said "Well Mr. Morgan would you be accompanying my little sister to our little family reunion?" The way he said it was in a warning tone, but also hopeful. He wanted his little sister to be happy and find a man. At the same time he didn't want to think of his _baby_ sister having a man.

"No!" Penelope blurted at the same time Derek said, "Yes!"

"Lovers' quarrel?" Stella asked, with a wide smile.

Before Penelope could say anything Derek spoke again, "No, we'll both be there for the full two weeks. See you soon." And then he slammed the laptop down.

"Two weeks, baby girl? When were you going to tell me?" He looked at her with his eyebrow cocked.

"I was I promise, Hotch just approved the days." She sighed, "I hate these things. It's always, _Poor Penelope, she doesn't have a man and she has to work for a living. Poor Penelope, she will never get married and have children. Poor Penelope,_ blah blah blah. They mean well, but I hate it, and I never end up having fun."

"Well that's gonna change. This time _we_ are gonna have a blast. You can show me all the sights and the places you used to hang out. Just like I did when we went to Chicago." he said with a huge smile.

"No, Derek. It's okay I can go by myself."

"No way, sweet thing, I am _not_ passing up this chance."

"Derek," she groaned, "They will think we are together, we can't do that."

"So let them think that. Who cares? We already sleep together and it will get them off your back, right?"

"Yeah, but you and I are stringless. This would be supper stringy." she said, moving to get up.

"Come on Pen, I'm your best friend. Let me help you." He pulled her back to the couch, effectively trapping her beneath his body.

"Derek, you don't want to do this. We have to act like a couple to keep them at bay."

"Let me decided what I do and don't want to do." He kissed the side of her neck knowing she'd be putty in his hand any moment. After five months he knew how to play her like a cello.

"Oh God," she moaned as he moved his lips further down her neck.

"Come on babe, say yes."

"Fine." she said as he started to remove her top.

"Good!" He quickly sat back up and opened the laptop. She moved up to her elbows to look at him quizzically. Did he really just seduce her just so she would say yes?

She watched as Derek's finger typed across the keys. About two minutes later, he shouted, "Done!"

"What's done, baby?"

He gave her a wide smile; "We're booked for Cail."

* * *

 _AN: I know this story line has been done a million times but I want try my hand at it._


	2. Chapter 2

Derek rubbed small circles onto the back of Penelope's hand while they were waiting for their flight to be called. Penelope was so on edge that she was bouncing her knee while she watched the people pass her by. "Relax, Sweetheart." Derek cooed.

"I can't relax Derek, you don't understand my family. You think I'm loud and eccentric- I'm mild compared to the rest of them," she pulled her hand from his. They didn't need to act like a couple while no one was around.

His face held shock. Shock because she was saying she was the mild one in her family and shock because she had pulled her hand away. They always held hands, even more when they started sleeping together. Inside he couldn't hide his excitement about the next two weeks. He was tired of this stringless sex they were having, and he was hoping that by the end of this vacation he would be able to convince her for more.

"How did you even get Hotch to approve this?" she questioned.

"He owes me a favor. Plus I told him I'd finally be able to meet your allusive family, Baby Girl. He was all for it as long as I brought stories back." he smirked at her.

She gaped at him. Hotch never acted like that, so she knew he was lying. "Penelope," he said in a warning tone. "Close your mouth. With it open like that I can only think of what it's capable of and what I want to fill that hole."

She closed her mouth to smile wide at him.

"Flight 756 non-stop to LAX, now boarding," came over the loud speaker.

"Ugh, there is no turning back now is there?" she said gathering her belongings. She bent over picking up her laptop and Derek couldn't help it- he smacked her bottom causing her to jump.

"Derek," she said scolding him. "None of that. Remember you had to get your fill before we got to the Golden State."

"You're crazy if you think I'm going two weeks without having you. My itch needs to be scratched nightly," he said with a wolfish grin.

"Well, you'll just have to go crazy and take a lot of cold showers, Hot Stuff. I am _not_ sleeping with you at my brothers' house. My itch does not need to be scratched that bad."

He gave her a wolfish smile as they boarded the plane. Oh she was going to put out, he was sure of it.

* * *

It was a long flight, Derek was used to flying all the time so it didn't bother him, but Penelope hated flying. She couldn't get comfortable and the flight attendant kept coming over to ask if they needed anything. She was so obsessed with Morgan that every time she turned to reposition herself the attendant was right there.

They made it to the pick-up area right outside the airport with their bags in hand. Penelope looked around and took a deep breath; she did miss the California air. Everything seemed so much better in California.

"Alright honey, do we need to get a cab or is someone getting us?" Derek asked while he kissed her forehead.

"Nah, no cab. My brother is sending his driver. Normally he would have come but he is in the middle of some big case. We're a couple of days early for this impromptu family reunion so the rest of my family won't be here until tomorrow and the next day." She looked down to the drivers holding signs. She sighed when she saw _Monkey Garcia_ being held up. She rolled her eyes thinking about the days to come. This was going to be a real test of their friendship. Speaking low, she said, "Come on Handsome, this way."

"Ms. Garcia, Mr. Morgan" The driver nodded his head toward them. Derek was taken aback. He had no idea Garcia's family lived in such style. Being the gentleman his momma raised him to be, he helped the driver grab their bags and put them into the trunk.

"Ms. Garcia, you're brother sends his apologies." The driver held open the door as she made her way inside. The driver continued, "There has also been some reported delays so it will take us about an hour and a half to get you to your destination."

"Thanks," she said while she climbed into the back of the car.

"Garcia, you never told me you lived the high life," Derek said sliding in next to her. He was glad there was a divider between the driver and them. He was hoping to get some action before they made it to her brother's. She had become an addiction to him, and he believed it was the same for her.

"I don't, my family does," she said looking out the window.

Over the last month Garcia had told him everything he needed to know about the Garcia family. Their main reason for going was to celebrate Garcia's niece Annabelle's high school graduation. Garcia rarely makes it back home as often as she likes, so her oldest brother Payton had arranged for a family reunion, so to speak.

They would be staying with Payton, his wife and two kids. Payton was the most successful of the Garcia clan. He had worked his way up to becoming the District Attorney for the state of California.

Her second oldest brother Preston would be coming by the following day with his wife Maria and their three children. Preston was a lead detective of the homicide unit in his local area. Derek figured he would have the most in common with Preston, but Garcia told him to stay away from him and his wife. They were the two most likely to prod to get all the details about Morgan and Garcia's fake relationship.

She had informed him, that her brother Peter would be the most subdued out of the family. Peter and his wife, Rhonda, never had children, opting instead to travel the world and explore new cultures. Rhonda apparently came from money and had several trust funds in her name.

Finally there was the youngest brother Paul. Paul and Penelope were the closest in age so they got along very well; they spent most of their childhood hanging out with a close group of friends. He was recently married to his best friend Clara. Clara was one of the people Paul and Penelope always hung around when they were younger. Paul was now a successful businessman for a huge corporation here in California; and they had just announced that Clara was pregnant with their first child.

* * *

They pulled up to the house about an hour and forty-five minutes after leaving the airport.

Penelope was lying spent in Derek's arms after he made sure to make the most of their alone time. As soon as they got into the back of the car Derek put the divider up and captured her lips with his. Her lips were always so soft; he couldn't get enough of them. He knew it was going to be a while before he got some alone time with her, so he was going to make the most of the drive.

She looked out the window and up at the house her brother's family occupied. "Are you ready, Hot Stuff?"

He kissed her on the cheek, "You betcha, Angel Girl."

"Remember what I said: Preston is going to hound us about our relationship, so just stay clear of him. We don't need to act like a couple unless my family is around. And even then, we don't have to,"

"What if I want to?" Derek asked, with a cheeky grin on his face.

She rolled her eyes. "How the hell did we get here? This is way more than scratching an Itch?" she said a little annoyed.

Derek groaned internally, How did she not get that he wanted more? After that first night he couldn't even look at another woman. He spent his whole focus on her – pleasing her. Their love making- because that's how he saw it- was explosive. But still there had been times at the bar where he would catch Garcia eyeing another man or even making a move to go talk to them. Though he always halted her before she could make her move, stopping her actions from paying attention to any man that wasn't him. Sometimes he would go as far as grabbing her hand and dragging her to the closest bathroom to remind her of whom she scratched her itch with.

He was glad her family wanted her to settle down; maybe they would be able to convince her he was the one to settle down with during the next two weeks.

"Monkey!" Stella screamed as she ran out of the door to greet her sister-in-law.

Penelope was just getting out of the car when she saw Stella running out of the house, her arms wide open ready to hug her.

"Stella," Penelope said stepping into Stella's arms.

"I'm so glad you made it. How was your flight? I'm sorry Pay didn't go and get you," Stella was talking a mile a minute, but Penelope was used to this. Her whole family was like a hurricane. "Oh and are you going to introduce us?" Stella asked, looking over her shoulder to see Derek helping the driver remove their luggage.

"Uh yeah, Stella this is Derek Morgan my bes-"

"Boyfriend and hopefully more one day," Derek announced, reaching out his hand to greet the perky women.

"Oh honey, we are huggers here," Stella threw herself into his arms then went back to Penelope. "Monkey, you definitely have improved in the love department. This guy's got Mike beat tenfold."

Penelope cringed hearing her old boyfriend's name. Those were stories she never wanted Morgan to hear.

"Let me show you to your room. We moved you to the guest room on the second floor," she said with a wink. "Lots of privacy."

Penelope looked back at Derek who was now sporting a huge wicked smile. He was liking her family more and more.

"Aunt Pen!" A teenage girl who looked remarkably like her mother came running out of the house. "You're here, you're here! I'm so glad. I need your help because I can't figure out anything to wear for the graduation. And I need to go shopping for the party." The girl threw herself into her favorite aunt's arms, nearly knocking her down the stairs.

"I missed you too, Bella." Penelope said. "We'll hit the mall and solve all your fashion problems." She gave her niece a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll drive us. We can have lunch at the local fish taco truck you love. Johnny got a part time job there until college starts in the fall. Oh, do you think we can go to your spot again by the beach? We had so much fun there, but I can't ever remember how to get there. Oh and do you think-"

"Anna!" Stella said forcefully, "Give your Aunt P a break would ya? She just flew six hours."

"But she flew six hours to be with _me,_ " Annabelle said wrapping her arms tighter around her aunt.

"That's right, Gum Drop, I came to celebrate your graduation," Penelope said, "Where is your brother?"

"He's inside I think," Annabelle removed herself from Penelope's arms and looked behind her. "Who is that?"

"That's your Aunt P's boyfriend sweetie," Annabelle's mom said in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh wow Aunt Pen, you brought someone home? You've never done that before," she said wide eyed.

"No that's not true sweetie, your Aunt Pen brought home Mike."

"As in _Uncle_ Mike?" Anna's eyes grew wide.

"That's the one."

Penelope groaned she did not want to get into this right now. "Bella, help us get the bags up to our room and go find your brother," Penelope said trying to change the subject. She could already see the questions brewing in Derek's eyes.

"Okay Aunt P. Do you think we can go to the mall in a little bit? Dad's not going to be home for a couple of hours. Or are you getting too old and you'll need to take a nap?" She challenged her aunt.

Penelope smiled as she swatted her niece's bottom lightly. "If anyone is old here it's Derek over there." She smiled wide at him.

"Hey… It's Annabelle right?" Derek asked, holding out his hand.

The young girl looked at her aunt. "Didn't you tell him we're huggers?" She leapt into Derek's arms. "Oh, and because you are Aunt P's boyfriend you can call me Bella, just like her." She reached up on her tippy toes to give him a quick kiss on the cheek before she bolted into the house.

"DANNY! AUNT PEN IS HERE AND SHE BROUGHT HER BOYFRIEND!"

Stella looked at the couple. "Sorry about her. She's a teenager, you know. She acts just like you did when you were her age Monkey. No wonder you're her favorite aunt."

Derek loved the uncomfortable look that ran across Penelope's face. He couldn't wait to hear the stories. This was all working out in his favor. They made their way into the house just as a boy of around 13 or 14, came running up to them.

"Aunt Pen! You're finally here!" He grabbed her hand dragging her to the living room, Derek and Stella following behind. "You have to help me beat this level. You need to do one of your hacky thingy's, so I can get past this part. All my friends are on the next level. Please, pretty please?" He pulled her to the sofa, nearly throwing her down and placing the controller in her hand. Derek just laughed at the interaction. Penelope's family really loved her; the children thought she hung the moon, not unlike him. He thought she hung the moon _and_ stars.

"Danny, let your aunt settle in and come meet your aunt's boyfriend, Mr. Morgan," Stella said looking over to her son.

"Hey Mr. Morgan," Danny said jumping up to run into his arms. By now Derek had gotten the whole hugging thing. "Are you going to marry my aunt?" He looked up into Derek's face.

Penelope blanched. "Danny! Here!" she yelled jumping off the couch to give him the controller back. "You're all set to beat the level."

Derek knew Penelope was trying to distract Danny from his question so he answered him anyway, "Hey Danny, you can call me Derek, okay? After all I'll be your uncle one day." The look on Penelope's face was priceless. Oh, he was going to enjoy the next two weeks.

"Yeah, sure, sure." Derek laughed looking at the distracted boy sitting on the couch engrossed in his game. His nephews were the same; they never kept their attention on anything for too long.

Annabelle came running down the stairs with some clothes in her hand, "Please tell me what I should wear to go see Johnny when we head to the food tuck. Should I wear this one? Or maybe this one?" She was holding up two dresses to her body switching them back and forth waiting for an answer.

Penelope looked her niece up and down, "The blue one, but can you give me an hour or so before we go? I need to take a shower."

"Sure, Aunt P. Johnny doesn't work until three anyway. And after we can go to the mall and you can help me find my graduation dress."

Penelope rolled her eyes. She loved her family, but sometimes she needed a break and they haven't even been there an hour.

"Bella, can you show us our room? I really want to take a shower," Penelope said, looking at her niece, hoping to get some quiet time for a little while.

"Sure!" Annabelle grabbed onto Penelope's arm, dragging her up the stairs. Derek followed behind, enjoying the situation they were in.

Annabelle took them to a room, far down at the end of the hallway on the second floor. When they walked inside ,Derek was taken back, the room was stunning. There was a huge king size bed in the middle. The room was something you would have seen in a magazine trying to sell furniture. There was even a bathroom attached. He made his was over to the two french doors that led outside to a balcony that overlooked the property. It was absolutely stunning.

"Mom, made me bring in extra towels this morning but if you run out, the linen closet is on the first floor. I'm gonna go hang out with Danny until your done with the shower," Annabelle kissed Penelope's cheek and ran out of the room.

Penelope sat on the bed, taking a deep breath. Her head was spinning, and her body ached from the long flight. She hated long flights to begin with, but she hated being thrown into the ring firth thing when it came to her family.

"Your family is like a tornado," Derek said sitting down next to her. "They are thrilled I'm your boyfriend by the way." He gave her a smirk.

"Yeah, but you're not. And I told you about my family. They are a lot to handle. Just be glad it's just the three of them right now. Wait until the rest show up tomorrow or when Payton comes home tonight." She blew out a deep breath causing her bangs to fly up.

"I'm looking forward to meeting them. They all really love you. The kids think you hung the moon." Derek inched a little closer to her.

"They just miss me. You don't have to come to the mall with us if you don't want to go shopping. You can stay here if you want."

"Hell no," he said grabbing her chin "I'm going with you. Plus, I want to see this famous fish taco truck you were talking about. And your secret spot," Derek leaned over to give her a kiss, pushing her backwards on the bed. He knew a way to relieve some of the stress she was suddenly having but she pushed him off, standing up to go over to her luggage.

"Stop Handsome. It's not gonna happen while we're here." She grabbed her clothes and made her way into the bathroom.

"Oh come on Pen, you know you want me just as bad as I want you right now," he said stripping off his clothes, as he followed her into the bathroom.

She looked at him and couldn't help the giggle that escaped her lips.

"So who is this Mike guy?" Derek asked moving in on his prey like a hungry lion.

"Ugh let's not talk about that right now. Didn't you want to have some fun?" She stripped off the last of her clothes and moved to get into the shower. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a wink hoping it would be enough to distract him from his question.

He knew she was evading but he didn't care at this moment he wanted her and he wanted her bad. The thought of her bringing someone else home bothered him, he needed to reclaim her, even if her and Mike were years ago. He wanted answers. He would just have to bring it up later when the family was around; he knew he would get answers from them. He watched her step into the shower and turn around to face him. He looked her body up and down, and with a low growl escaping from somewhere deep in his throat, he moved towards the shower, stalking her as if she were the last meal he was ever being granted.

* * *

 _AN: Thank you for all the support and kind words. I have so many ideas for this story. If you have any shoot me a PM or review and I'll see if I can work it in. Thanks to KelliKat and FreelySheRoams - you two are the best!_


	3. Chapter 3

AN: A huge shout out to evgrrl09 - You are the best! Her stories are amazing! Thank you for all your help!

* * *

After an extremely satisfying shower, Derek and Penelope made their way out of their room to meet Annabelle and the rest of her family. After their cardiovascular activities in the shower, they were both famished and glad to be getting something to eat. Derek held onto her waist as they descended the stairs.

When Annabelle heard someone coming down, she jumped out of her seat on the couch and ran into the hall. "Yay, you're done! I was getting worried; you were taking forever. Are you ready to head out? Johnny is already at work. He said he was going to make us something special. Come on, let's go!" She grabbed her aunt's hand and pulled her towards the door.

"Sweetheart, hold on. Does Danny want to come?" Penelope asked her niece.

"No, he wants to play his stupid game. Come on!" She nearly shouted as she pushed her out of the door. Then did the same thing with Derek. "You too, Derek! Let's go! Johnny is waiting."

Penelope let Derek sit in the front seat so he could stretch out his legs in her nieces' small Toyota. Annabelle put on the radio to Top Hits of Today music and rolled the windows down. Derek watched her and Penelope. as They both seemed so free as they bobbed their heads and sang along with the tunes while their hair blew in the wind. They were both so much alike. He let his mind wonder to the future as he imagined a daughter just like Annabelle.

They pulled up to a food truck that had a mile long line. Derek watched the group of people in line chatting like they were willing to wait hours for some damn fish, "Gesh, is it really that good?" he asked.

Penelope and Annabelle both looked at him like he lost his mind. "Is it really that good?" Annabelle asked with disbelief on her face, "Yeah it is. It's the best fish tacos you will ever have in your life."

"Well, seeing as I have never had fish tacos, I have nothing to compare it to."

"What?" the teenage girl asked in shock again. "Aunt Pen, you've been dating him for how long and you've never made or taken him someone to have fish tacos?" She looked back at Derek. "She must not love you."

Penelope laughed, "That's right, Hot Stuff, I must not love you." She smiled wide at him as they made their way to the truck.

"Oh now, Baby Girl, that just hurts. You know you are madly in love with me." He grabbed her and brought her into a deep kiss in front of everyone.

When they pulled away she whispered "Derek," looking up into his eyes. Yep. his plan was working. She'd be falling in love with him in no time.

"Aunt Pen, Derek. This is Johnny." Annabelle said, bringing a young man over to them. He was carrying a food tray.

"Hello ma'am, sir. " He nodded his head towards the two adults. "Here is your food. It's on the house," Johnny said, handing the tray over to Derek.

"Thanks Johnny, but we can pay for this." Derek said, holding the tray with one hand as he reached for his wallet.

"No sir, I promise it's okay. I always give the Garcia family free food." He smiled wide at his girlfriend. "I think it's why Mr. Payton lets me date this beautiful angel here."

Derek tried to suppress the urge to roll his eyes; this kid was laying it on thick. He couldn't blame him, though. The Garcia women were something else.

They sat on a bench next to the food truck as they ate. The moment Derek took his first bite, he was in heaven. He never thought putting fish in a taco would taste so damn good. He even looked over his shoulder to eye the line. If it wasn't so damn long, he would have gotten in and bought three more tacos. He had worked up quite an appetite earlier.

Annabelle said goodbye to her boyfriend and they made their way to the mall. Derek had to sit back and watch the two girls chat a mile a minute while they talked about what Annabelle should wear. They we going so fast Derek couldn't even keep up.

They were about to walk into a store when Derek grabbed Penelope's wrist, bringing her to a halt. "Baby, I'm going to go look around. I'll call you when I'm done." He kissed her soundly on the lips. "Use my credit card for whatever you buy." He took out his wallet to hand the card to her.

"No way, Hot Stuff. I can afford my own purchases," she said, refusing to take his card.

Derek looked at her niece for reinforcement. "Bella, tell your aunt her man wants to buy her stuff and your dress." He smiled wide at her.

"You want to buy my clothes too?" she asked in disbelief.

Derek pulled her into his arms and kissed her forehead. "Of course I want to pay for your things. I always treat my best girls."

Annabelle smiled wide and took her aunt's hand to drag her into the store. Derek laughed at the protesting Penelope. Derek made his way through the mall. He wanted to buy a graduation present for Penelope's niece, something special and just like her. Derek continued to pass shops around the mall, looking to see if there were any stores he would be interested in going to. He spotted Victoria Secret.

His blood instantly boiled with the thought of Penelope wearing lingerie for him. He made his way inside the store, ignoring the women that stared at him. He had one goal in mind and that was to find something Penelope would wear for him that night.

He moseyed through the racks until he found a light blue see-through baby doll nightie with a matching thong. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to control his body as he pictured Penelope wearing it. The light blue was sure to bring out the color of her skin.

He found her size and headed to the counter to pay. He made sure they gave him plain bag instead of the normal Victoria Secret trademark bag. He explained that his girlfriend was with him, and he wanted to keep it a surprise. The sales agent was more than happy to oblige to his request.

He was happy with his purchase for Penelope; he couldn't wait to get her in it later tonight. He continued to walk around the mall waiting for the girls to call him or for him to head back to the department store. He walked past Kay Jewelers and stopped.

"Good afternoon, sir. What can I help you find?" A saleswoman went up to him. Derek was no fool. He could tell she was excited to help him with the way she pushed out her chest and flung her hair.

"Yes, I want to by a necklace for my niece. She's graduating high school." Derek explained.

"What a nice uncle you are. Here let me show you our graduation collection." She walked to a displace case that had pictures of people in graduation gowns and caps. "Here are some of our most popular items. This one is my favorite." She held up a charm of a graduation hat with the year attached.

Derek looked at the item for a moment before he gave it back to her, "I want something different. She is a special girl." Derek left the sales lady and moved to a new display case.

"Oh sir, that's our Jane Seymour collection." She smiled, touching his hand that was on the case. "She came up with the design to have all of the hearts open. She says, If your heart is open, love will always find a way in."

Derek smiled for a moment thinking of Penelope. That was a saying Penelope nearly lived by; she had the biggest heart he had ever seen. She truly loved everyone and everything. He found a small open hearts pendent that would be perfect for Annabelle's graduation, but he also looked at the bigger one he wanted to get for Penelope.

"Okay, let me have this one." He pointed to the smaller necklace. "And let me also have the one right next to it." The lady pulled both necklaces out of the case and looked up at him. "You'll be giving both to your niece?" The lady was trying to pry and see if he had someone.

"One of them yes, I'll be giving to her. The other I want to give to my girlfriend." The saleswoman looked disappointed as she straightened herself upright. The sales lady walked over to the register and started ringing up his purchases.

Derek was walked the store when he stopped at the bridal collection. His heart instantly raced as he pictured Penelope walking down the aisle to him in a wedding dress. He continued scanning the rings when he came across a stunning three stone princess cut diamond ring. He looked around and saw nothing else that even compared to it. It was completely unique and screamed Penelope.

"Ma'am?" Derek asked getting the attention of the sales lady. She stopped ringing him up and walked over to the display case.

"Yes, sir. What can I show you?"

"That ring there. May I see it?"

She nodded her head and took of the engagement ring from the case.

"This is a beautiful ring, and it's extremely unique with its diamonds all along the side. Any lady would surly fall in love with it the moment she saw it." She handed the ring over to him to inspect.

"Is there a wedding ring to go with it?" he asked holding the ring in his hand.

Yep; he was really going to do this.

"There are many rings you can choose from. Some will complement the stone in the middle, making it look bigger," she said, pulling out some bands that did just that. When she pulled out the third one and placed it side by side with the ring, he stopped her.

"That one. That one is perfect. When can I get these?" His heart was racing as he looked at the set of rings.

"They will be ready in a week." He walked with her over to the register as she took the size information and continued to ring up the purchases. Derek couldn't stop smiling even if he tried. This was the best idea he ever had coming with her to California and with any luck by the time they made it back home, she would be his fiancée.

About twenty minutes later he made his way to the store Penelope and Annabelle were at. He found them trying on shoes as he walked up to them, "Hey, Baby Girl. Having fun?"

Annabelle jumped in. "Yes, we are having a blast! We even did a fashion show when we tried on dresses. You're going to love Aunt Pen's dress for the graduation. It's so pretty."

"That right, Baby Girl?" He bent down to kiss her on the lips.

"Yeah, Handsome. Bella and I had a blast, and now we're looking for shoes to go with our new outfits." She looked at the bags in his hands. "Looks like someone else had some fun shopping. What'd you get?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He kissed her again. He couldn't stop kissing her knowing that he had just bought her an engagement ring. He sat down next to her as they continued to try on shoes.

When they were done shopping they made their way back to the house. Once inside, Annabelle took off running to her room screaming for her mother, "Aunt Pen has the best fashion sense. Come look what we got Mom!" And then she was gone.

Derek chuckled at the whirlwind what was Penelope's niece. "I'll be right back, baby girl, I want to bring these upstairs." He started to move up the stairs when she stopped him.

"Are you gonna tell me what you bought?"

He smirked at her. "I will tonight."

She rolled her eyes as she moved into the kitchen to help start dinner.

* * *

"Hey everyone!" a man's voice bellowed through the house as he made his way inside.

"Daddy!" Annabelle's voice followed after. Derek and Penelope we just setting the table when a tall handsome brown haired man made his way into the dinning room.

"MONKEY!" He ran up to his sister and pulled her into his arms. "How was your flight? Did you have any problems? I'm sorry I couldn't pick you up," he said, kissing her cheek.

"It's alright, Pay. Here let me introduce you to Derek." She moved out of her brothers' grip and motioned to Derek who was now standing behind her.

"This is Derek Morgan," she said, standing next to him.

"Nice to meet the man who has finally captured my sisters heart. You are one of a kind if you think you can control her," he said, reaching out his hand to shake Derek's. Derek knew it was coming. As soon as Payton took his hand he brought him into a hug.

"Nice to meet you, too. Payton, right?" Derek asked, coming out of the hug.

"You're correct. Are you treating my little sister with respect?" he asked, walking over to his wife to give her a kiss.

"Always," Derek answered.

Annabelle and Danny came running into the kitchen to great their father. "Daddy! Aunt Pen helped me pick out two new dresses and some shoes!" She yelled running into her father's arms. Danny pushed her sister out of the way to give his father a welcome home hug. "Yeah and she helped me beat that stupid level on the game I'm playing."

"She helped you cheat?" he asked playfully.

Danny smiled at his dad. "Hell yeah she did!"

The room erupted into laughter. Derek watched all the love that was floating around the room. Penelope's family was something else.

Derek felt so comfortable as they sat and ate their meal. The conversation flowed nicely. He was enjoying her family as they laughed and joked.

* * *

Around 11:30 the kids had already gone to bed and it was just the adults sitting in the living room drinking wine. Payton figured this would be a perfect time to grill his baby sister on their relationship. "So Monkey, how long have you and Derek been dating?"

Derek was too fast for her. "We have been together for six months now. But I have known her since she started in the FBI."

Payton nodded his head with approval. "So what made you decide to bring him with you this time, Pen?"

"I wanted to come with her. I don't think I could handle her being gone for two whole weeks. There are so many nights we aren't together to begin with when we are on a case. If I don't have to be away from her, then I won't." Derek took a sip of his wine while he watched Penelope's face.

"You two seem like a great pair," Stella said.

"We're the best." Derek faked a yawn. "Sweetheart, I'm getting tired. We had a long day with the flight and shopping. Wanna head to bed?"

"Sure, Hot Stuff." Penelope looked at her brother and sister-in-law. "What time is the gang arriving tomorrow?"

"Mid-afternoon I believe. Peter is the only one not coming in tomorrow; him and Rhonda are flying in from Dubai the following day. Paul and Clara should be here early and he said he had a surprise for you." He got up to kiss his sister's cheek.

"A surprise form Paul, I wonder what that could be." she said sarcastically.

"It's Paul, so who knows? Go get some sleep, little monkey. And Derek, it was nice meeting you. You fit in well in the Garcia clan, even with the dirty jokes." Payton laughed.

"Thanks, Payton. I'm glad you say that." He took Penelope's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

* * *

"God, Hot Stuff. What is the rush?" she asked, as he pulled her by the arm into their room.

"I got you a surprise," he said with a sheepish look.

"What type of surprise?" Instead of answering her, he pulled out the bag form Victoria Secret "Oh God, Derek. What did you buy?"

He handed her the bag and nearly threw her into the bathroom. "Go put it on for Daddy, would ya?"

As she looked in the garment bag she had to roll her eyes. She called through the door, "Hot Stuff, this has almost no material."

"I know," he answered. "Now, hurry up. I have been waiting all day for this. Oh, and keep the heels on."

She rolled her eyes again.

"Don't roll your eyes at me, or I'll spank you and tie you to this bed," he called through the door.

She blanched a little. How did he know her so well?

A couple of moments later she emerged from the bathroom, wearing the baby blue lingerie he purchased earlier.

"Damn," he growled as he jumped off the bed and made his was over to her. "You are so beautiful." He pulled her into a deep kiss, and he started to walk her backwards towards the bed.

When her knees hit the edge of the bed, he slowly started to lower her down, cradling her head with his hand never breaking their kiss.

"God, I want you so bad, Baby Girl." He spoke in a husky tone.

He captured her lips again not allowing her to say anything. He grabbed her waist and pushed her into the middle of the king size bed. "I want you to wear this every night," he stated.

"Derek, you know we are supposed to…"

He silenced her again with his lips. He let his hand travel up her right side under the loose fitting material. When his fingertips brushed along her ribs, he felt her buck into his hand. He had to smile at the feeling; he knew every spot that made her jump and twist. It made him feel like a man who knew his woman, and that's exactly what it was- a man that knows his woman.

He continued his movements to her breast as he moved his lips down across her neck. When his fingers touched her taut nipple, she arched into his hand, trying to get him to give her more.

He loved this women, and tonight he was going to let his body show her. There was a time for the frantic love making they normally did- but tonight was not one of those times. He pulled her to the sitting position so he could remove the garment from her body.

She laughed before speaking. "Why did I even put it on?"

He smiled wide at her. "I wanted to see this blue against your creamy skin, and boy was I right."

He growled a little as he looked down at his goddess in nothing but a pair of light blue thong panties that matched the nightie.

"I want you, Penelope," he said huskily. "I want you so bad."

She smiled sheepishly at him, "Then take me, big boy." She started to remove his boxers but her grabbed onto her hands bringing them over her head. He knew she would want fast pace fucking just like they had done before, not tonight though.

When she was in the bathroom he made quick of removing everything but is boxers. He was lying on top of her pining her hands with one arm while he shimmy out of his boxers. Once he was out of them he used his hand to rip away the panties from her body causing her to yelp.

"You're so beautiful, baby girl, and you're all mine," was all he said before he claimed her mouth with his again.

She didn't understand. Their itch release had never been like this before. This felt like Derek trying to claim her body as his, as he made love to her. She didn't have time to think about it as he brought her breast into his mouth as he started to suckle on her.

"Oh God, Derek." She moaned as he continued his movements. He released her taut peak with a pop before moving on to the next one.

She was so turned of from his possessive nature tonight, she could swear she could come from him foundling her breasts alone, something she had never done before.

He felt her start to quiver under him so he moved his legs to open hers, all the while continuing the attention on her breast.

He slowly positioned himself right above her sex. With his hand, he grabbed onto his member and started to spread her moisture all over the tip. In the beginning he would always wear condoms, but after finding out she was on the pill, they never did. He asked her one day at dinner if she had ever done it without a condom. They both had said they never had and he jumped at the chance to try it with her. After that night when he was buried inside of her with nothing blocking them, he swore they would never use anything again. He didn't even care if she was inconsistent with her pills. Being inside of Penelope without any barrier was like a dream come true.

He slowly pushed himself inside of her. Normally at this point they were frantic and moving like it was the last job on earth, but tonight he moved slowly pushing all the way inside of her until he bottomed out and withdrew until only the tip was left inside of her. He continued these deep slow thrusts until he felt her legs start to quake and her walls start to tighten. He leaned down onto her so his whole body covered hers, he buried his face in her neck as he rode out her first orgasm. He whispered sweet nothings in her ear as her body stopped its convulsing.

When he finally felt her relax he started to move again inside of her just like before. "Come on baby, move with me."

"Baby, oh god I can't! It's never – " she cried.

He silenced her with a deep kiss as he pushed inside of her once again, but instead of pulling out, he stayed buried deep inside of her for a moment, rounding his hips so she could feel him at all angles. Once he felt her legs tightened again he started his slow strokes again.

She felt like she was burning from the inside out. It had never been like this before, and to be honest, that scared her a little. She had been trying to not get attached to him. She knew he was only using her as release. That was why she was always so adamant about not adding strings to anything. She had already damaged her heart, and she knew the day he decided to stop this stringless sex she would never be the same again. No one could ever compare to him.

He pulled out one more time as he felt her legs start to shake more than before and pushed himself in hard and fast for his last thrust. The sudden change in movement sent them both over the edge of completion.

He fell to the side, pulling her close to him. She turned away not wanting him to see the tears that were forming in her eyes.

How was she ever going to forget this? How was she ever going to heal after he decided to go find someone else? Starting tomorrow she was going to push him away, and once they got back to Virginia, she was going to stop this stringless sex. Maybe if she was the one that stopped it, it would somehow end up hurting her less.

* * *

AN: So now we know why Penelope keeps pushing for stringless, she doesn't want to have her heart broken because she is falling in love with him. Derek is going to have a hard time convincing her he is in love with her. I really love this story and have so many ideas. I also do not own Criminal Mind, Victoria Secret, Kay Jewelers, or Jane Syemour.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: Here is the next chapter of Stringless. A huge shoutout to FreelySheRoams, for being absolutely amazing in everything! You Rock friend! And Evgrr09 - You are amazing!_

* * *

Derek woke up completely content. Last night he used his body to show Penelope he loved her. His plan was coming together nicely. By the time they would be heading back to Virginia, they'd be together if he had any say in it. He turned over, only to be surprised by an empty bed. He jumped up onto his elbows to examine the room for any sign of her.

He was thankful when he heard the shower going and smiled. This was going to be a great start to the day, he thought as he lazily got out of bed and moved over to the closed bathroom door to join her for a little morning fun. He was surprised when he found the door to be locked; Penelope never locked the bathroom door on him. He was taken aback at first but soon smiled.

 _The door probably locked when she went in. It is an unfamiliar house after all,_ he thought to himself, as he went over to the bed and plopped himself down to wait for Penelope.

* * *

Penelope had woken up before Derek and for that she was grateful. She needed to distance herself from him; her heart can only take so much the ache was becoming unbearable. It was going to be hard until they made it back to Quantico; she didn't want to hurt her family by distancing herself from Derek. Plus, she liked not having the same constant questions asked about her love life. When she got inside the bathroom she made sure to lock the door to give herself some space.

While under the shower water, she finally let the tears fall. How could she have let it get this far? She should have stopped this after the first night, but sex with Derek was so easy. She had thought she'd had good sex in her, life but Derek proved her wrong. He touched every part of her soul, last night proved that. How could he think it would be okay to make love to her and then have everything go back to normal? She sighed, letting the water wash away the tears. It didn't matter what she thought about the situation; her family would be showing up any moment and she needed to let Derek do what they had planned: _be her fake boyfriend_.

* * *

Derek watched Penelope step out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready for the day. He was a little disappointed; he'd hoped she'd only be wearing a towel. He jumped out of the bed, eager to have her in his arms again after last night. He felt so connected to her now. He had never put on clothes after making love to her last night, and he planned on using that to his advantage this morning to have a repeat performance.

"Good morning, Baby Girl," Derek said, pulling her into a hug. It didn't go unnoticed the stiffness in her body as he wrapped her in his embrace. He didn't think much of it; he chopped it up to his naked body affecting her.

"Mornin'," She said, not meeting his eyes.

"You okay, Sweetheart?" Derek asked, as he brushed his knuckles against her cheekbone, causing a little whimper from her.

"I'm fine, honey. I'm just anxious to see my brothers," she lied.

"Well, then, let's get downstairs so you can see them," he kissed her soundly on the lips, before speaking again, "They'll be here soon, right?" He asked, as he moved to their luggage to retrieve some clothes.

"Yeah, I'm going to head downstairs now. I'll see you when you're done getting ready."

She left before he even had the chance to say anything else.

* * *

"Mornin' Monkey," Payton said, as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning, Pay." Penelope walked over to the stove, "Wait, are you really cooking breakfast?" she asked, in disbelief.

He kissed her cheek before answering, "Yeah, Stella went to the store with Anna. Someone had to make you and Derek breakfast. I'm sure you worked up quite an appetite last night."

Penelope's cheeks reddened. Did her brother hear them last night? She decided to ignore his attempt to pry.

Payton must have gotten the picture, because he continued, "I just got off the phone with Preston. They will be here in about an hour, and Paul an hour after that. The Garcia house is going to be poppin' soon," he said, as he flipped a pancake.

"I miss them all so much," Penelope said. "I'm glad you were able to arrange all of this, Pay." She sat down at the breakfast bar opposite of her brother.

"We all miss you, too, Monkey. We all wish you could come home more often, but we understand with the job and the boyfriend, you don't really have the time for us anymore," Payton said, as he continued cooking.

Penelope winced hearing the word _boyfriend._ She felt bad lying to her family. She took a deep breath before speaking. "Yeah, we always have back to back cases. Sometimes it's hard to get any free time."

"I'm sure it is, and all your free time you're gonna wanna spend with Derek anyway." He stopped flipping the pancakes to look at his sister. "You can tell how much he loves you by the look in his eyes. I'm happy for you, my little monkey. Maybe we will have a Garcia wedding soon." He laughed, at his sister's stunned expression.

"He's something else all right," Penelope stated, a little dryly.

Derek was descending the staircase when he heard the tail end of their conversation. If Payton could see he was in love with Penelope why couldn't she? He sighed for a moment, before walking into the kitchen.

"Morning, everyone," Derek said, walking over to Penelope to give her a kiss. He loved being able to kiss her whenever he wanted. There were many times at work when he wanted to do just that, but wasn't able too.

"Morning, Derek. You like pancakes?" Payton asked, as he placed some pancakes on a plate.

"Yeah, love'em," Derek said, sitting down next to Penelope while grabbing her hand. After last night he needed to have some part of his body touching her at all times. Derek looked at Payton, saying, "So where is everyone? I kind of thought this would be a mad house in the mornings." Derek laughed, picking up a pancake to eat.

"No, you're right. This place is like a frat house in the morning, and will be more so once the rest of the clan gets here. Take the time to enjoy the peace and quiet before –"

Payton was about to continue when the front door burst open, banging against the front wall.

"BROTHER! MY BROTHER!" Preston's voice bellowed threw the house.

Payton turned off the stove and went into the living room to great his younger brother. "Preston Garcia, you weren't due for another hour!" he said, bringing his brother into a hug.

"I lied to you about where we were," Preston said, matter of fact. "Now out of my way, you're not the one I want to see." He looked behind his brother to see Penelope and Derek emerging from the kitchen.

"Monkey! Get your beautiful ass over here and hug your favorite brother," Preston said, walking around Payton.

"Paul's here?" Penelope joked.

"You wound me, Monkey." He pulled her into his arms, while Derek sat back and watched the interaction.

A few moments later, two boys came running through the house and attached themselves to Penelope's legs, one on each side. "Aunt welope!" one of the boys said, trying to climb up her leg to get closer to her. Penelope let go of Preston to bend down and pick up the two five year old twins in her arms.

"Hi my little munchkins. Did you miss me?" Penelope asked, as they nuzzled into her neck on either side.

"Welope, I wube you," the one on her left said into her neck.

"Alright, that's enough," Preston announced, picking the boys out of her arms.

"No Daddy, we want welope," Andrew, one of the twins, said as he was placed on the floor from his father's arms.

"I know baby, but she isn't going anywhere. I promise," Preston reassured his son.

"Rewy?" Randy, the other twin asked, looking at his Dad.

"Yes, baby. Aunt Penelope isn't going anywhere."

"AUNT PEN!" A young girl came running into the room throwing herself into her aunt's arms. "I missed you." She kissed her cheek as Penelope spun her around.

"Sweet Sarah, you know I missed you, too!" Penelope kissed her niece's cheek. Sarah was Preston's oldest child. Sarah had turned 15 this past year.

Sarah smiled wide at her aunt as her mother, Maria, came into the house looking around the room, "Preston, where are the boys?" she asked, placing the bags on the ground. She looked up at Penelope and said, "Oh Monkey, come here!" Maria ran into Penelope's arms giving her a giant bear hug. "What's this I hear about you bringing a man with you?" she asked, with mischief in her eyes.

"Yeah, where is this man of yours?" Preston concurred with his wife.

Derek cleared his throat, making the group look behind them.

"Everyone this is Derek Morgan." Penelope gestured to Derek, walking a little closer to him.

Derek, now fully understanding the Garcia welcome, opened his arms as one-by-one they stepped in to greet him. Derek was truly having a blast being with the Garcia family, even though they were like a tropical hurricane.

"You treating my sister right, old man?" Preston asked, "You plan on making an honest women of her?"

"Preston!" Penelope yelled, trying to scold him.

"What? Inquiring minds want to know," Preston said, nonchalantly.

"Daddy, Daddy. Randy won't let me play!" Andrew came running into the room, ready for a fight, only to stop dead in his tracts when he saw Derek for the first time.

"Who you?" the five year old asked, looking at the strange man.

Derek crouched down to his level. "I belong with your Aunt Penelope."

The child looked Derek up and down for a moment before running into his arms nearly knocking him over in the process.

"Well I guess because you belong with Pen, you're good in his book," Preston said, trying to take the child from Derek's arms, "Come on Andrew, let's see what Randy keeping from you."

"Welope, can we go swimming?" the little boy asked looking over his dad's shoulder.

"In a little while, Munchkin. I know we're gonna go to the beach soon," Penelope answered, "We can make sand castles and play in the water, okay?"

"Can you be on my team?" Randy asked, walking in from the living room.

"Only if Uncle Dewek could be on mine," Andrew asked.

Penelope blanched. That's all she needed was her family to start calling him, _Uncle Derek_. Penelope couldn't be upset with Andrew though; he was a five year old.

"You got it, Kid," Derek said, looking at Andrew whom now had a huge smile across his face, like he had been given the best news in the world.

Danny came running down the stairs. "Everyone's here!" Danny ran into his family's arms giving them hugs. "Where are the boys?"

Maria pointed him towards the living room. "They went to go play." Danny took off running to go play with his cousins.

"So," Maria said, walking over to Derek. "How long have you been with our Penelope?"

Derek remembered what Penelope had warned him about before they got there. Preston and Maria were champions at getting the information they wanted.

"We've been together for six months now," Derek said. _Maybe talking to them might help get Penelope on his side?_ he thought.

"Six months, that's a while now. Payton said you have known each other for years and that you work for the same team. Is that right?" Maria continued the interrogation.

Derek looked around for Penelope to help, but she was nowhere to be found, so he answered, "Yeah, she was my best friend before we finally got together."

"Oh, best friends make the best lovers, but I'm sure you know that by now. So are you two living together yet?"

 _Damn this lady does not know boundaries_ , he thought.

"I'm trying to convince her to move in with me. I'm not in town often because of work, and it would be nice to know I have her at home waiting for me."

Maria looked like she swooned with the information. _Point one for Derek_ , he thought. Now that he got that idea in Maria's head she could hound Penelope about moving in with him.

Payton came up clasping Derek on the shoulder. "I see you lost your woman," he joked. "The kids have taken her hostage."

Derek smiled as he walked with Payton and Maria into the living room, to see Penelope on the floor wrestling with the boys. He couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked laughing and playing with them.

"Uncle Dewek" Andrew said, jumping to his feet to run to Derek.

"Yeah kiddo?"

"Come play with me," he pulled on his arm, "You can wrestle on top of Aunt welope." Andrew said, with an unknowing smile.

Preston burst out laughing, "Keep it clean, you two. This isn't bedroom wrestling." Preston said, joking. "Although…hey Drew, if you tell Aunt Pen and Uncle Derek to go wrestle upstairs you might get another cousin to play with." Preston watched his sister's face cloud with horror.

The child's eyes widened. "Weally?"

"NO!" Penelope blurted. Derek couldn't help but laugh.

"You don't want me to have a new cuzbin?" Andrew asked, tears forming in his eyes.

"Aw, sweetie it's not that," Penelope tried reassuring him.

"Don't worry Andrew, Aunt Pen and I, will have another cousin for you to play with, in no time," Derek announced, watching the laughter play across Preston's face.

Penelope turned around and swatted Derek in the arm. "Knock it off!"

He pulled her into a deep kiss pulling her onto his lap. He loved having as much contact as possible with Penelope. When Derek and Penelope pulled out of the kiss, Preston cleared his throat.

"Could you at least wait until we're in bed?" Preston asked, looking amused.

"I can't make any promises, this is one hot momma," Derek said, kissing the side of Penelope's neck.

Derek started rubbing circles onto her thigh as they sat and talked to the family. At first Penelope stiffened at his embrace, but soon relaxed as they talked about their jobs and everyday goings about.

About twenty minutes later, Stella and Annabelle came back from their shopping. Annabelle and Sarah soon found themselves in the kitchen baking cupcakes for later, while all the boys were out back playing on the play set. The adults managed to end up in the living room chatting.

Derek was enjoying Penelope's family; they welcomed him with open arms. He was grateful for that, he never in his life enjoyed being around a family like this other than his own.

Someone burst through the door with their arms open wide. "Monkey!" the man hollered as Penelope jumped to her feet off of Derek's lap. Derek assumed this must have been Paul. Paul and his wife, Clara were set to arrive today .

"Paul!" Penelope ran into her brother's arms. "Where is Clara?" she asked, looking over her shoulder.

"She'll be right in," Paul answered. "We brought a surprise for you."

"Really? What'd you bring me, big brother?" Penelope asked, a huge smile on her face, hoping it was something she would like.

"Me," A man said, stepping in the front door.

Penelope paled as she stepped out of Paul's arms to stand face to face with, Mike, her ex-boyfriend/best friend.

"Don't just stand there, Monkey. Come give me a hug and a kiss," Mike said, holding out his arms.

Derek jumped to his feet and ran to Penelope's side holding her waist to him, effectively stopping her from going into this asshole's arms. "Who's this, Baby Girl?" Derek asked, but he had a feeling he already knew who this was.

Mike stepped closer pulling Penelope out of Derek's grasp and into his arms. Once she removed herself from his grasp he looked back at Derek. "This is Mike-"

"Uncle Mike!" Annabelle yelled, running into his arms. "I didn't know you were coming with Uncle Paul and Aunt Clara. Why didn't you tell me?"

Mike smiled at her before speaking. "We wanted to surprise your Aunt Penelope."

"Oh, well, you surprised me. Are you here for my graduation?" Annabelle asked.

"You know I wouldn't miss it for the world, kiddo. You've gotten so big since the last time I saw you," Mike said, holding Annabelle in his arms.

"Yeah, it's been a while, you normally are too busy to come by when Uncle Paul does."

"It's not so much being busy, it was more because of your Daddy ," Mike said with a smirk. Annabelle didn't quite understand what Mike was telling her, so she chose to ignore it for now. She was just glad he was there for her graduation.

"Uncle Mike, Mom said Aunt Penelope was the one that brought you home. I thought you were always Uncle Paul's friend?" Annabelle brought up, stepping out of his arms, to look at him.

Mike smiled wide at the question glad she brought it up. "That's true, sweetheart, I am Uncle Paul's friend, but when we were younger, I was Penelope's friend first; her best friend actually. Her, Clara, Paul, and I were inseparable. I was also your Aunt P's, first boyfriend. Should have been her last, too," Mike snickered.

Derek cleared his throat as anger and jealousy built inside of him.

Mike ignored Derek, as Annabelle continued her questions. "Wait, you dated Aunt Pen? No way, for how long? Why is this the first I'm hearing of this?"

"Yes, baby, I dated her for a very long time. Your Mom always thought Penelope and I were the perfect couple and were going to get married."

"That's enough," Penelope said, stepping in between the two of them. "Mike, this is my _boyfriend_ Derek Morgan."

Hearing Penelope say "boyfriend" made Derek proud, this was the first time she had voluntarily called him her boyfriend. "Nice to meet you, Mike," Derek said, sticking out his hand to shake it but not really meaning it.

"Likewise," Mike said, still looking at Penelope. "You are as beautiful as ever, Penelope."

Payton walked in, looking surprised. "Mike, what the hell are you doing here?" Payton asked, a little annoyed.

Mike looked over at the emerging Payton. "Aw, Pay, don't be like that."

Payton huffed as he took Penelope's arm to lead her to the kitchen. Derek followed them not wanting to be near Mike any longer. Derek didn't like the guy and wasn't because he was Penelope's ex- there was something else about him.

"Penelope, I swear to you. I had no idea Paul was bringing Mike," Payton pleaded,

Penelope took a deep breath. "It's okay, how were you supposed to know?"

"Someone care to explain?" Derek asked, annoyed that he did not understand what was going on.

"It's a long story, Derek," Penelope said, trying to defuse the tension.

"I've got the time." Derek looked her up and down, challenging her to not answer him.

Payton looked at his sister. "You should tell him about Mike."

"Now's not the time, Payton. Let's just relax and have a good time. I never get to be around the whole family all at once."

Payton gave his sister a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

She could feel Derek's eyes boring into her, as she refused to look up.

"Penelope," Derek said firmly.

"Derek, he's my ex-boyfriend. We didn't end on the best terms, okay? Can we please drop it?" Penelope pleaded with him.

Derek pulled her into his arms. "No baby, what happened between you two? I don't like the guy, and I want to protect you."

Penelope took a deep breath. "I thought I meant something to him," she said in a small whisper. "I lost my virginity to him and I foolishly thought giving him that part of me would mean something," she tried to pull away from Derek to maintain some distance as she retold the story but he only held tighter as she spoke. "I was foolish, Derek. And I ended up losing my boyfriend and best friend at the same time."

"I don't understand, Baby Girl? So you slept with him. How did you end on bad terms?"

Penelope pulled out of his arms to look him in the eyes; "I walked in on him cheating on me not even a week after giving myself to him."

Derek saw red, before he tried to pull her back into his arms, but she took a step back.

"I ran home and ran right into Payton's arms coming into the house. He saw how upset I was and made me tell him everything. Payton never liked Mike, but Mike had become part of the family. He was always around Paul and I. My parents even considered him to be another son. It was decided we wouldn't bring it up again or tell anyone. We came up with a stupid story about why Mike and I broke up. The only ones that know the real reason why we did were Payton and I."

A ray of emotions ran through Derek; first, he wanted to comfort Penelope, it had to be hard to see Mike here. Second, he wanted to haul Mike out of the house and beat the shit out of him. Derek knew there was more to the story that Penelope was leaving out. He was her best friend, after all. He could tell when she was holding something back. Derek's main goal in life was to always protect Penelope.

Derek grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her to his chest, bringing his hands up to cup her face. His lips hovered over hers as he spoke in a low voice. "I promise, I will never hurt you, and I will always protect you." He didn't let her say anything; instead he let his lips descend the last millimeters to hers.

It started as a slow tender kiss, meant as comfort and promise, but soon became heated until, they were interrupted.

"Aunt Pen! Come quick!" Sarah said, running into the kitchen, effectively breaking the two apart.

"What is it?" Penelope asked, her niece trying to catch her breath.

"Peter came in early!" Sarah squealed with delight. Sarah grabbed her aunt's hand and pulled her into the living room.

Derek hung back for a second. He knew this Mike guy would end up causing problems for Penelope the next two weeks. He was going to do everything he could to keep him away from her. Derek was also going to let his mischief come out a little; he planned on flaunting Penelope as his every time Mike got close to them. Derek took a deep breath before following Penelope and Sarah into the living room.

When he made it into the living room, Penelope was in the arms of a woman who had just walked through the door. There was a man at her side with his arm half over Penelope, who he assumed was Peter.

Derek decided to be proactive this time and walked up to Peter, "You must be Peter, I'm Derek Morgan, Penelope's boyfriend," Derek said holding out his hand.

Peter pulled him into a hug. "Nice to meet you, Derek. Any man that thinks he can tame this Monkey here is a brave man,"

"Hello, Derek, I'm Rhonda," the woman said, stepping into his arms.

Payton came up to the group looking confused and amused at the same time. "I thought you weren't coming in until tomorrow?" Payton questioned.

"I lied." Peter said, nonchalantly.

"What is it with all my brothers lying to me about their arrivals?" Payton asked, playfully.

"You have a big mouth." Preston said, running after Randy.

"Big mouth, my ass! I couldn't have my job if I had a big mouth," Payton said, matter of fact.

"Oh, that so, old man?" Peter asked.

"Hell ya!" Payton yelled.

Preston stopped running after Randy to instigate the conversation. "We all know Payton has the biggest Garcia mouth, other than Pen. I'm surprised he keeps any secrets."

"Hey," Penelope said, "do not drag me into this."

Payton looked over at Penelope. "To late, Monkey. They think you and I have big mouths."

"You both do," Paul said, joining the conversation.

"We do not!" Penelope yelled, with a smile on her face.

"Says you!" Paul retorted back.

"That's enough," Stella announced, bringing an end to the war. "Now that everyone's here, let's get our stuff together and head to the beach, sound like a plan?"

* * *

 _AN: This chapter was really meaty. I wanted everyone to show up and now that they are the fun can begin! Up next the beach and maybe some alone time with Penelope and Derek._


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you to everyone that has, followed, favorite, or reviewed, Stringless. You all are the best.

* * *

The Garcia family made their way to the beach. It was like herding cattle trying to gather everything needed for the afternoon. Derek had taken it upon himself to get the twins ready to go. There was something about those two that he loved, maybe it was Andrew calling him Uncle Derek, but whatever the reason, he was happy to help them.

Penelope was in the sand with Randy making a sandcastle, while Derek and Andrew were doing the same not far from them. Derek was glad to be at the beach, playing with the children, he loved the beach and he was really starting to love the Garcia clan. He looked around to see what everyone else was up to. Penelope's brothers were chasing the older kids around throwing them into the water, while the women sunbathed. It reminded Derek to make sure Penelope put on more sunblock. He didn't want her fragile skin to get burnt.

"Andrew, do you think you can hold down the fort for a moment?" Derek asked, as he made his way to his feet.

"Uncle Dewek, where are you going?" Andrew asked, tears forming in his eyes, as he thought Derek was leaving him.

"I need to put some sunblock on Aunt Pen. We don't want her to be in pain later or she won't be able to play, right?" Derek asked, the five-year-old.

"Oh yeah," Andrew said, the tears disappearing from his eyes. He didn't want anything to prevent his Aunt Penelope from playing with him. "I'll keep building the castle."

Derek smiled at him as he moved to the bag Penelope packed. He threw the items around looking for the sunblock; he knew she packed it, he made sure she did. After a couple of minutes he found what he was looking for.

He walked over to Penelope, who was now letting Randy bury her in the sand. "Sweetness, you two giving up on the sandcastle?" Derek teased, as he knelt down next to her.

"Randy wanted to bury my legs." Penelope said, matter of fact.

"Hey Randy." Derek got his attention. "You should go bury Andrew over there."

Randy's eyes grew wide with excitement. Randy never thought to bury his own brother in the sand before. Derek watched, as the kid took off running towards his brother ready to attack. Derek chuckled to himself as he saw Maria run after him. Good, he thought, now I can have some time with Penelope.

"Come here, baby." Derek said, coaxing her out of the sand, "I want to get some sunblock on you."

Penelope groaned. She hated putting on sunblock, but she knew she needed to have it on. She might have the Garcia last name, but she had her real father's fair skin. "Fine," she spoke, as she got up, brushing the sand off.

Derek pulled her to his body before he squirted a dollop of sunblock in his hand. "Turn baby," Derek watched Penelope turn so her back was facing him. He loved her creamy skin; it was always so soft and inviting. One of his favorite things to do was massage Penelope all over. He loved every inch of her. He started lathering her skin with the cool white sunblock anywhere her suit didn't cover. He soon let his hands wander, though, moving around her hips so he was now lathering her stomach, he knew there wouldn't be any sun there but he wanted to touch her soft rounded belly. He closed his eyes as he imagined their baby growing there.

Smack.

Derek was brought out of his thoughts as a beach ball hit him on the head. Derek turned to see Mike looking at him with Annabelle at his side.

"Sorry, Uncle Derek," Annabelle said, as she ran over to get the ball, "I didn't know Uncle Mike was going to throw it that way."

Derek bent down to grab the ball and toss it over to her. "It's okay, Sweetheart. Some men don't have any aim," Derek said, glaring at Mike. He knew Mike did it on purpose.

Mike jogged over to them, "Sorry about that Derek, I didn't see you over here." Mike stepped in front of Penelope, grabbing her wrist to pull her into a hug, "Are you okay, Monkey? I didn't hit you, did I?" Mike asked, innocently.

Penelope pushed herself out of his arms and back into Derek's. "No, Mike, you didn't." Penelope turned back towards Derek, "Did you get everywhere, Hot Stuff?"

Before Derek could answer, Mike jumped in, "Hot Stuff, huh? I remember you calling me names like that." Mike looked to make sure Annabelle wasn't in earshot, "If I remember correctly, you used to call me names like that in bed."

Derek went to make a grab at Mike when he took off running to chase Annabelle. Penelope could feel the tightness in Derek's muscles. "Relax Derek, let's just ignore him," Penelope pleaded, with him. She knew how protective her was over her.

"Fine," Derek chipped out, he really hated that man. Derek was once again hit with something on his side. When he looked behind him, Preston was on his knees showing Andrew how to make a ball with the sand to throw it at Derek.

Preston grabbed some wet sand and balled it for Andrew and placed it in his son's hand, saying, "Go for his head this time."

Andrew cocked his arm back and tried to toss it at Derek's head. Derek saw the throw was too short so he dove into the sand for the ball to hit him. Andrew squealed with delight, when the sand ball hit Derek in the neck. Derek grabbed some sand forming it into a tight ball, when he looked up he aimed right for Preston, hitting him square in the jaw.

Preston looked impressed while he started to speak. "Nice aim, Derek. You're on my team for volleyball."

Derek smiled wide at Preston, "Sure, when are we playing?"

"NO!" Andrew screamed, causing Derek to look at him. "Swimming first!" Andrew looked like he was about to cry.

Preston pulled Andrew into his arms, "Okay, Drew. Let's go find Mommy, and we can get you and your brother in life vests."

"No, I swim." Andrew pulled himself out of his dad's arms and started to take off towards the surf. Derek was far too fast for the little one, and he latched onto Andrew's arm and pulled him up into the air.

"Come on, buddy, let your daddy get you in a life vest. Then you can go swimming." Derek said, giving Andrew over to his dad.

Derek turned to see Penelope laughing at something Sarah was saying. He let his eyes travel up and down her body. Penelope looked absolutely beautiful in her black and pink tankinie. The bottoms rested high on her legs making them look long and inviting, he wanted to trace the hem with his tongue. God he wanted her. He wanted her since he woke up that morning.

Derek ran over to her and Sarah, "Come on, Baby Girl. You and I are going in the water." Penelope squealed, as he threw her over his shoulder and took off towards the surf.

"Derek, put me down!" She screamed, as she thrashed around on his shoulder.

"You want down, Baby Girl?" he asked.

"YES!"

Derek dove under the water with her still in his arms. When they made it to the surface, they were both laughing. He pulled her close to his chest.

"Derek Morgan, you are so lucky I didn't lose a contact." Penelope smacked him on the arm. She had put her contacts in knowing she would be going swimming at the beach. She loved her glasses, but glasses and the ocean never mixed well.

"I knew you'd be fine, Sweetness." Derek said, looking over his shoulder. The rest of the Garcia clan were making their way into the water. They were staying close to the shore so Derek decided to swim deeper into the ocean with Penelope. "Come with me, baby." Derek grabbed Penelope's hand, dragging her into deeper water.

"Derek, where are we going? My family is over there." Penelope asked, looking back at her family playing in the surf.

When Derek felt they were far enough away, he pulled her close to his chest using his hands to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Derek, I don't like being out here this far. The waves are stronger and-"

He cut her off with a kiss as he grabbed onto her hips pushing them down so she could feel his desire for her. He felt her mouth form an 'o' against his lips.

He chuckled. "I want you." He moved his hand from her hip to slid it over her belly as he started to pepper kisses along her neck. His strategic touches caused wetness not from the ocean water to pool between her thighs.

"Derek," she moaned. "We can't, Baby Boy. My family is right over there."

"I have to have you," he said, letting his fingers trails from her soft rounded belly to the front of her swimsuit bottoms. Derek brushed his knuckles up and down her core causing her to wither beneath his touch. Much to her chagrin, when she started rocking her hips into his hand, he abruptly moved the appendage back up to her hips. He slowly moved his hands to the elastic of her bottoms along her lower back. He started to massage the ample flesh of her backside in his hands, causing her to launch her head forward and nuzzle the crook of his neck. "God, baby girl, I love every part of you." Derek whispered, feeling the heat of her breath along his neck.

"Derek, please," she whimpered, begging for more contact.

"Please what, baby? What do you want" Derek moved one hand from her rounded flesh to skim up her side, letting his fingers brush over her ribcage. He let his fingers travel further up as they sought out her taut peaks.

She moaned as he tweaked her pebbled nipple through her swimsuit. The noises escaping Penelope's mouth were about to become his undoing as she wrapped her legs tighter around him. Penelope rubbed her core along the ridged bulge that was present in his swim trunks causing a hiss to escape from somewhere deep inside Derek's throat.

Derek grabbed her hips to help rock her for a moment while he continued to splay kisses along her neck and shoulder. He moved the hand that was still massage her backside slowly to her front. He let his fingers skim through the, tight-trimmed curls at her apex lightly letting his fingers trace her slick, swollen folds.

Penelope knew she should have been keeping her distance from Derek today, but her body was always primed for him. She was putty in his hands, and he knew it. With one look she could be on her knees begging for release from him. She was going to push her thoughts away right now and just feel.

Penelope removed her hand from around his neck and slowly brought it to the front of his swim trunks, letting her fingers trace over his ridged length for a few strokes. She abruptly stopped her movements when she felt his fingers plunge inside of her.

The sensation caused Penelope to bite down onto the pulse point of his neck as she tried to suppress her moan; however, the attempt was futile. He quickened his pace as he moved his fingers along the spot inside of her she thought to be a myth before she slept with Derek. She could feel her legs tighten around him as he massaged her form the inside.

Derek needed her to come. He needed to feel her heated essence pore out of her and onto his fingers. He wanted to claim her body, and every time he made her come, he did just that.

"DEREK!" she yelled into his neck as she felt the first overpowering wave of her orgasm. Derek continued his movements until he felt her slump against his shoulder.

Derek quickly moved his hand to the Velcro of his pants releasing his sizable erection. After watching her let loose in a semi public place, he felt like he had never been so hard in his life. Watching his women completely trust in him to give her a pleasurable experience anytime, any place was doing stage things to his libido. Derek needed to be inside of her, he couldn't wait any longer. He pushed the panel of the crotch over to the side so he could position himself at her sex.

As he pushed inside of her slowly he grabbed onto her face as his tongue plundered into her mouth seeking the taste that was uniquely Penelope. He loved this women in his arms, and he once again was going to let his body show her that.

"Let the waves do the work baby," he whispered against her lips as he rested his forehead along hers as the waves rocked them. The waves were stronger deeper out in the water, causing him to be pushed into her with each new wave that engulfed them.

"Oh, God, Derek," she whimpered as she felt her impending climax.

Derek could feel her walls start to tighten around him. He moved one hand to her lower back holding her close to him keeping their connection tight, while used his other hand to seek out her bundle of nerves that would send her over the edge. When he reached his intended target, he pinched it slightly, causing her to shoot her legs out as she came all around him. The feeling of her walls contracting and pulling him deeper caused him to lose control himself.

Derek kept them connected for a few moments while their breathing came back to normal. After a few moments, he slowly pulled out of her warm center and adjusted her bottoms so he knew they were covering her completely. He then did the same to himself.

Derek gave her another kiss before looking over to the Garcia family.

No one was the wiser to what they had just done. The family seemed to be playing in the water, except for Payton and Paul; they were playing Frisbee on the beach.

"Oh God," she exclaimed, "I can't believe we did that here." Penelope looked mortified.

He smiled wide at her. Yep, his plan to have her fall in love with him was working. He was able to completely overtake her thoughts causing her to forget where they were.

Derek looked back at Penelope and gave her another quick kiss before her placed his hands onto he hips as and shot her out of the water.

When she came back up she jumped onto his back trying to push him under the water. "It's not fair. You're too strong," Penelope said, laughing at their playfulness.

"Hey, its not my fault you can't push me under."

Penelope jumped up on his shoulder trying again to get him under the water. This time he bent his knees and launched them both out of the water.

When they came back up, he grabbed onto her sides dragging her body with his. "Come on, lets go play with your family."

As they started to swim over to the group, Penelope's nephew Randy started to swim over to them.

"Look uncle Dewek, I can swim!" Randy said, doggy paddling over to Derek.

Derek scooped him up into his arms and swam him over to his brother Andrew. He started launching them into the air as they climb all over him using his body as a play set.

He was playing with the twins for a few moments when something caught his eye; he looked to his left to see Mike swimming next to Penelope. Derek could tell Penelope kept trying to move out of his way, but Mike would continue to block her.

When was this guy going to learn? Derek thought to himself.

"Baby Girl," Derek hollered, "Come help me with the twins."

Penelope looked to where Derek was playing with her nephews and started making her way towards her target when Mike grabbed onto her waist.

"Baby, forget him," Mike said, "Come be with me, we can go out to the deep water."

"It'll never happen, Mike." Penelope pushed him away. "Now let me go." Penelope swam over to Derek just as Andrew was climbing onto his left shoulder asking to he launched again.

Derek tossed the little one into the water looking at Penelope. Before the twins could ask to be launched again Derek pulled Penelope closer, "Is he bothering you, Baby Girl?" he asked with concern on his voice.

"No, Baby Boy. If he does you'll be the first to know," Penelope said, reassuring Derek that Mike was nothing to worry about.

Derek grabbed onto her waist, pulling her flush against him. He reach his hands out of the water to cup the side of her face, looking deep into her eyes before pulling her into a passionate kiss. That exact moment felt so perfect to him, he was about to say I love you when he heard his name being called from the shore.

Derek turned his head to follow the noise. He saw Payton waving his arms to bring him in. Derek looked back at Penelope, realizing the moment was lost. Derek closed his eyes for a second, trying to control his rampant emotions.

After a brief moment, Derek started to swim towards to shore. When he arrived, Payton ran up to him clasping him on the shoulder.

"You ready for some competition, old man?" Payton asked Derek.

"You ready to lose?" Derek shot back with a cheeky grin.

"Oh, and here I thought having you on my team we'd be winning," Payton shot back playfully.

Preston ran over to the volleyball net, ready to dish out the rules. "Alright, we've got teams of three. Derek, Payton, and me, versus Paul, Peter, and Mike. First team to seven points is the winning team."

"What do we win?" Paul asked, with a smug look on his face.

"Garcia bragging rights, of course, and losing team has to pay for dinner for everyone." Preston continued.

"That's a lot of mouths to feed," Peter said.

Paul looked over at Peter, slapping him on his back, "Don't worry Pete, you know we're not going to lose. We have Mike."

"Yeah, well you have never seen my Hot Stuff play," Penelope announced, walking up to the net with the rest of the family ready to cheer on the teams.

Derek winked at Penelope, letting her know he was appreciative of her confidence in him. He knew he could hold his own in the game. In college he would play with his friends whenever he went to the beach.

"Get a room," Peter joked, looking at his sister.

"No, they don't even need a room, they just need to go out into the deep water again," Preston said, watching Penelope's cheeks heat. Preston was the most fun of the family, and he loved teasing his baby sister, even if it was inappropriate.

"We were just swimming," Penelope said quickly, trying to tamp down her crimson cheeks.

"That's what they all say," Payton joked, "just be glad we kept the twins from swimming out to you."

Derek who loved the turn of events, slapped Payton on the back, "Thanks man."

"Yeah, forget about it. Just make an honest women out of her, alright?" Payton retorted back.

"Okay, that's is enough teasing our Monkey here," Maria said. "Are you guys gonna play or what?"

"Oh baby, you just want to see your man get all sweaty," Preston said, running over to Maria to kiss her soundly on the lips.

"Hell yeah," Clara said, holding her belly in a protective manor. "Make us proud Papi,"

"Oh wait, I only have Clara rooting for me know. Pen, are you sure you want to cheer for Derek?" Paul asked, joking with his sister, whom normally would be cheering for him.

Penelope walked over to Derek and gave him a kiss. "What do you think?"

Mike cleared his throat, "Are we gonna play or pussy foot around the rest of the afternoon?"

"No need to get pissy," Preston said, "You already know you're going to lose."

Stella jumped up, "Alright, let's do this." She grabbed the ball from Preston and tossed it to Derek, "You're up."

Derek was glad Stella tossed him the ball; that meant he could stand in the back of Preston and Payton and really hurl the ball across the net. He took his position and tossed the ball into the air jumping up to hit it high.

"Yay, Hot Stuff!" Penelope hollered, as she watched the ball go over the net.

Paul dove for the ball, hitting it just in time to have it fly back over the net, Preston went to hit it but fumbled on his footing letting the volleyball slide out of his hands.

"That's what I'm talking about," Mike bellowed.

Derek's snarled, as he picked up the ball, this time he made a running leap to spike the ball right in Mikes face. Mike wasn't ready and tried to jump for the ball but wasn't fast enough causing the ball to fall onto the sand.

"Right on, Derek." Preston said, giving him a high-five. "I knew you had good aim."

The game continued on for while as the Garcia family cheered on their respective team players.

Penelope watched Derek's muscles ripple as he would dive for the ball, never letting it hit the ground. God, that man has amazing back muscles, she thought to herself as she nearly drooled over his perfect body.

The teams were neck and neck; either side only needed one more point to win the game.

"Come on, Preston. I don't want to shell out a thousand dollars to buy dinner," Maria encouraged her husband.

"Never, baby," Preston jumped as the ball flew by his head. Preston being distracted by his wife let the ball go right past him but Derek was right there. Derek jumped high hitting the ball with such force it shot back over the other side of the net past everyone's heads, causing Derek to gain his team the winning point.

"Yay!" Andrew cheered.

Penelope jumped off the sand and ran into Derek's arms. He caught her mid-air spinning her around, kissing her on the lips, "You did it, Hot Stuff, " Penelope said, enjoying the merriment of the moment.

"I did it for you, Baby Girl." Derek said, putting her back onto the sand. "Do you think I can get a special surprise?" He smirked.

Penelope gave him a wicked smile, "And what do you want, Agent Morgan?"

"Some alone time, just you and me, Angel Girl."

"We have alone time every night, Baby Boy," Penelope answered.

"That's right, but I want alone time with you every night, not just for the rest of the vacation," Derek told her.

Penelope looked at him with confusion. Before she could ask what he meant, Paul came running over.

"Good game, Derek," Paul said, giving Derek a high-five.

Paul looked over at his sister, "You pick a good one, Monkey. Now let's pack up so we can head back home. I have dinner to pay for." Paul grabbed his sister's arm, yanking her towards their belongs.

Penelope looked back at Derek, who had his eyebrow arched in a questioning manner. She needed to know what he meant when he said every night and not just the rest of the vacation.

* * *

AN: I know nothing about volleyball. So if anything doesn't seem right, I'm sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: I want to thank everyone that has favorited, followed, and/or reviewed._

* * *

"Pass the soy sauce." Annabelle asked, reaching across the table. Not long after the family got back to the house, it was decided the losing team would buy Chinese. It was Annabelle's favorite and because they were there celebrating her graduation, they thought it would be fitting.

"Here, Bella," Derek answered, passing the soy sauce that was sitting in front of him over to her.

Preston finished taking a bite of his shrimp lo mein, before speaking. "Anna, do you have everything ready for graduation tomorrow?"

Annabelle finished pouring soy sauce on her fried rice, "Yeah. Aunt P went shopping with me. I got a dress for graduation and for the party after."

"Monkey helped you pick out a dress?" Preston asked, with his eyebrow arched. "I'm sure it's gonna pop. We'll be able to spot you a mile away on the stage."

"Yeah, she did!" Annabelle said, picking up her plate. "Come on Sarah, let's go watch TV."

Once the children left, Penelope reached over to smack her brother's arm. "Hey, I never heard you complaining when I took Maria out shopping."

"Yeah, Pres, if I remember correctly, you threw her over your shoulder and disappeared when they came home from shopping," Payton announced.

Preston looked at his wife giving her a sheepish look. Maria tried to look away as she felt her cheeks heat. She did not need her family teasing them about that whole situation again; it took months before she could wear that dress again.

"Can we talk about never letting Monkey, into deep water, when she is with the family," Maria said, trying to distract the family from talking about her and Preston.

"Derek, you're pretty damn ballsy," Paul said, smiling at him. "I like you more than I thought I did."

"Hey, are we even sure it was Derek who instigated it?" Peter said. "She's always been the wild one, ain't that right, Mike?"

"Oh, yeah it is," Mike answered, letting his eyes stare into Penelope's. "She was always the one getting us into trouble back in the day."

"Remember that time she insisted we found out what was in the abandon house down the street from us?" Paul reminded the group.

"Don't remind me," Clara said. "I thought we were all going to get arrested when the cops showed up."

"We would have if Dad didn't know the arresting officer," Paul commented.

"Can we stop please?" Penelope pleaded. She really did not want to relive the past right now. Not with Derek sitting right next to her, sporting a huge smile as he listened to the story. She was fearless when she was younger and always pushed the group for adventures.

"Penelope, remember how you almost fell out of the tree house when Preston caught you and I having some fun?" Mike asked, staring at Derek.

Penelope could hear the low growl that escaped from Derek's throat. She instantly grabbed his hand from under the table, trying to give him comfort.

"Don't remind me," Preston said, shielding his eyes dramatically. "I never want to see that much of my sister again."

"Nothing happened!" Penelope hollered, she was only missing her top and bra.

"Oh, something happened alright," Mike said looking at Derek again, "More would have too, if Preston didn't interrupt us."

"I almost killed you, Mike," Preston said tossing a fortune cookie at Mike's head, "if it wasn't for the fact I had to stop Penelope from jumping to he ground I would have punched you."

"What about the time when Paul and Pen walked in on you and Stella?" Peter said, looking at Payton.

Payton burst out laughing. "Oh man, that was so funny. They were so young they believed me when I said we were wrestling."

"We didn't believe you, and we weren't that young," Penelope said, matter of fact. "We just let you think we didn't know what you were doing."

Stella's face heated as she recalled the memory. "Monkey, how did you know what was going on?"

"I was 12, I'm wasn't stupid." Penelope said.

Derek watched the family interact, but something kept weighing on his mind, why did they keep calling her _Monkey?_

"I never said you were stupid, Monkey," Stella said reaching across the table to hold her hand.

"Good," Penelope said, holding her head up high, "I was extremely intelligent, still am. I have always been the _oracle_."

"Oh god, not that again, " Preston threw a fortune cookie at her head. Derek not wanting it to hit her in the head, stuck his hand out to catch it.

When Penelope saw what he had done she leaned over giving him an appreciative kiss, "Thanks, Baby Boy."

"I'll always protect you, Angel." Derek gave her a kiss on her cheek before placing the fortune cookie in her hand. "Baby Girl, why does everyone keep calling you Monkey?"

"She got her nickname, when she was young," Payton answered for her. "Our Dad used to call her his 'naked little monkey'. We could never keep clothes on her when she was younger and she was climbing on everything."

Preston held his stomach as he started to laugh, "Oh God, remember the first time he called her that?"

"Yeah!" Payton said, "You, me and dad had just gotten home from the store, when we came inside to mom freaking out." He looked at Derek to explain the story. "Mom, was frantic, she couldn't find Penelope anywhere. She was running around looking for her everywhere screaming that she lost her baby right before her sixth birthday. We started looking for her in all her normal hideouts, but she was nowhere to be found. Our dad went outside on the off chance she went out back, and lo and behold, he found her. He ended up calling for the rest of the family to go out back,"

Preston was now almost crying he was laughing so hard.

Payton continued the story. "When we got outside, we found Penelope naked as the day she was born climbing a tree." Payton was now laughing as hard as Preston. "When dad finally got her down, she said she wanted to be like the baby monkey she saw on TV."

"It was the last time Mom let her watch Animal Planet." Preston said. "She wanted to be _free_ just like the monkey she saw on TV."

"So she never wore clothes and climbed on everything." Peter chimed in.

"I wore clothes!" Penelope said.

"Only after Dad threatened to video you and send it to America's Funniest Home Videos." Payton continued. "She still climbed on everything, but eventually started to wear clothes. So we dropped the 'naked little' part and just kept the Monkey."

"Baby Girl, is that why I can't keep clothes on you?" Derek asked, playfully looking at her.

Penelope swatted his arm, "Shut it Derek! Or do you want me to tell everyone the story Fran told me when we were in Chicago last year?"

Derek quickly shut his mouth, knowing it was not an ideal threat with Penelope.

"Monkey, do tell!" Clara said, leaning closer onto the table to listen to the story.

Penelope looked at Derek with a wide smile. "His mom told a story about Derek running down the street in Chicago buck naked when his sister jumped out and scared him. He was so startled he took off running down the street removing his clothing, why he was removing his clothing no one knew he just was." Penelope said while laughing.

Everyone at the table was laughing at the story as Derek turned to Penelope, "You are going to get it tonight, _naked little monkey."_

Penelope huffed and pouted her lips at the name.

The meal continued with stories of the younger Garcia's. Derek really loved being here with all of them. He was having such a good time. The stories of young Penelope were hilarious; she was such a spitfire even when she was younger. It made him proud to know her.

* * *

Derek was cracking up watching the whole Garcia family scream at the TV giving their opinions. Even the children where joining in on the fun. If you thought they were watching a sports program, you'd be wrong. He couldn't believe it. They were watching a _rerun_ of the _Price is Right_. They were screaming at the top of their lungs about the prices of the items. You would think they were in the audience right in the studio.

Before the _Price is Right_ came on _Deal or No Deal_ was playing. Derek thought he would never get the image of Payton throwing popcorn at the TV screaming, "Take the deal you cheap bastard!" It was the funniest thing he had ever seen in his life.

The Garcia family never did anything simple and that included watching TV and Derek was learning that. He loved it here.

* * *

Penelope was cleaning up the kitchen, after the family became engrossed in the Game Show Channel network; she snuck away from the group. She needed some time to herself. She loved her family, but right now her emotions were so raw. Derek was going above and beyond when acting like her boyfriend, and she loved it. It felt so right to her, but it was all a lie. When they got back to Virginia they'd go back to just sleeping with each other, and at this point she didn't think she could handle that.

She took the dishcloth to wipe away the tear that fell, how was she ever going to tell her best friend that she screwed up their perfect arrangement. God, she felt so stupid. She had gone and fallen in love with her best friend.

"Monkey, why are you in here all alone?" Mike's voice floated over to her.

"What do you want, Mike?" Penelope asked, turning around.

"I came to check on you." He walked closer to her. "Why's your man, out in the living room and not with you?"

"I wanted to clean up the kitchen," Penelope said, trying to move away from him.

Mike moved fast effectively trapping her to the counter. "Pen, remember how good we had it?" he leaned forward to nuzzle her neck.

"Mike, get off!" Penelope yelled, trying to push him away.

"What's going on in here?" Derek asked, running into the kitchen after hearing Penelope yell.

Mike, instead of backing away from Penelope, grabbed onto her face and forcefully kissed her. Penelope once again tried to push him away, but he forcefully bit down on her bottom lip.

Derek lunged forward pulling Mike off of her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"

"I'm giving her what she wants," Mike said, looking back at Penelope.

"The hell you are!" Penelope shot back. " What is wrong with you Mike? Why the hell are you even here?"

"You know damn well why I'm here." Mike shot back pushing himself out of Derek's arms, "You belong with me Penelope. Not this muscle head jock. I looked him up, he's a player Pen, and you deserve better than someone who wants to fuck everything he sees."

"You don't know shit about me!" Derek yelled.

They now had an audience in the kitchen.

Mike glared at Derek, "I know you have been linked to over 200 women," he looked back at Penelope, "And you fuck this man? I bet he even has STDs. When did you get so stupid?"

"Shut your mouth," Payton said.

"What, or you'll shut it for me?" Mike accosted him, "You've never liked me Payton."

"You're damn right I've never liked you."

"ENOUGH!" Stella yelled, effectively stopping the argument that was happening. "Right now is not the time nor place for this. There are a lot of people under one roof and that makes emotions run high."

Penelope walked over to Derek who immediately opened his arms to cradle her, wanting to protect her from everything going on.

"Clara, take the kids out of the kitchen," Stella said, giving orders, "And Payton shut up! I don't know what just happened in here but tomorrow is Annabelle's high school graduation and that girl out there loves her Uncle Mike and she is tickled pink he wanted to come celebrate with her."

"She needs to know who _Uncle Mike_ really is?" Payton said, challenging his wife. When she gave him the 'don't even start with me' look, he backed down.

"Mike, I don't know what shit you pulled in here, but it ends now." Stella said, walking over to him. "It's late, now let's all go to bed. We have to be up early tomorrow to get ready."

Derek didn't care anymore; he just wanted Penelope away from Mike. He pushed her in front of him and guided her up the stairs, he didn't even stop when he heard Preston call both of their names. He needed to get her safe and in his arms.

When they got to their bedroom he quickly turned and locked them in.

He pulled her into his arms nearly shaking with frustration. Seeing Mike's lips on hers nearly killed him. He wanted to beat the shit out of him right where he stood. He would have too if the family didn't interrupt him. And what the hell was wrong with him bringing up his past? The man didn't even know what he was talking about.

"Are you okay, Penelope?" Derek asked brushing his knuckles along her cheek.

"I'm fine, Derek." She pulled out of his arms, trying to distance herself. Mike was right; she didn't belong with someone like Derek. He would never love someone that looked like her, all of those _200_ women were beautiful, and every one of them could have been a model. Not her, she was just a good lay.

"Baby, he bit you." Derek walked over to her, growling.

"Yeah, but I pushed him away." She moved over to their luggage to find her nightclothes.

"He touched my girlfriend," Derek halted her movements grabbing her wrist pulling her to his chest.

"Your girlfriend?" Penelope arched and eyebrow at him, "I'm not yours, Derek."

"Damn it, Penelope! I'm so fucking tired of this," He let go of her walking to the bed to sit on the edge.

"I don't know what you want form me Derek," Penelope said angrily. How dare he give her an attitude? She was the one who was assaulted, not him.

"You know damn well what I want. Didn't you say at dinner you've always been the oracle?" Derek asked, his eyebrow raised at her.

"Yeah, but what's that have to do with anything?"

"How do you not see it? How can you not see it at all, Penelope?" Derek stood up so he was now directly in front of her.

"See what?"

"I'm fucking in love with you!" Derek was now toe-to-toe with her. "I'm so in love with you it hurts. I'm tired of just sleeping with you, Penelope. I want more; I want it all with you. I want every string you can think of." He pushed past her and went to her purse.

Penelope watched in shock as he rooted around in her bag.

"I want everything in the word with you Penelope and only you. I thought you got that when we made love last night. I want everything with _you_." He found what he was looking for and pulled them out.

"We're done using these," he stated, as he held up her birth control pills.

"What?" Penelope finally found her words.

"We are done using these." Derek said, with a little more force.

"I don't understand what's going on," she asked, frozen still in shock.

Derek took a deep breath, okay maybe this wasn't the best way to go about this, but he needed to get it out. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He walked over to her throwing the pills in the bed, "Baby Girl, I don't know how you haven't seen it. I've been in love with you for years, sweetheart. I spend every second I can with you; I don't want to be without you at any given moment. I am so in love with you, I've blatantly stopped men from coming up to you at the bars." He looked at her directly in the eyes.

She thought for a moment, "Is that why…" she stopped again. "Derek is that why you drag me into the family bathroom?" He gave her a sheepish look, "Derek Morgan! Are you telling me you're in love with me, and you want me to stop taking my birth control?" she asked a little stronger letting his words sink in.

"Yes, Penelope Garcia, I am madly in love with you. I want you to stop taking your pills so we can start a family."

"I…I…" She stammered trying to find her words.

"I love you, Baby Girl," Derek said, stepping right in front of her again.

"I didn't think you'd ever love me," she said as the tears pricked behind her eyes.

"What's not to love?" He kissed her cheek. "You are the most beautiful, intelligent, perfect woman I have ever met."

"You love me?" she whispered.

"With my whole heart." He caught her as she lunged forward into his arms, kissing him passionately as they fell back onto the bed.

She straddled his hips righting herself so she was looking down at him, "I Penelope Ann Garcia, am completely head over heels in love with you, Derek Timothy Morgan." She leaned down to kiss him on the lips.

When they pulled apart, he looked deep into her eyes "Baby, are you for real?"

She nodded her head with a huge smile on her face. He grabbed her sides and flipped them so she was now lying underneath him. She assumed he was going to start kissing her but to her surprise he leaned over to the nightstand on his side of the bed, pulling out a long black velvet box.

"I was going to give this to you tomorrow, but I want to give it to you now." He grabbed onto her waist pushing her up so she was leaning against the headboard. He was still straddling her legs as he opened the box for her to look at.

"Oh my God, Derek, it's beautiful," Penelope said, looking at the necklace.

"When we were at the mall I was looking for something to buy Bella for graduation and I ended up in Kay Jewelers," he watched as she gaped at the necklace. "I saw this and thought of you. They say, if your heart is open love will always find it's way in. You live your life that way, Baby Girl. I planned of giving you this tomorrow, hoping you could let your heart love me."

"Derek, it's beautiful," she said taking the necklace in her hand to examine it.

"Just like you," he said, kissing her along her jaw. " I bought a smaller one for Bella, so we can give it to her tomorrow before the party.

"You are an amazing man, Derek Morgan," Penelope said, moving to kiss him.

"Not as amazing as you." He peppered kisses along her neck. "So what do you say?"

She shot her head back, giving him more room. "About what?"

"The pills?"

* * *

 _AN: So a huge shout out to evgrrl09. Also, we have not seen the last of Mike (and yes we all HATE him). I am nowhere near done with this story. They are there for two full weeks so we have a lot left to discover. Fun fact- the whole Animal Planet, running around like a monkey was a real thing... it was me when I was younger. AND the story about Derek was a real story about my brother. P.S. I was the one who scared him... haha._


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: Thank you for all of the support with this story, all of my stories, really. You all are the best!_

* * *

"Oh shit, Pen." Derek said, as Penelope emerged out of the bathroom the next morning wearing the dress she had bought for Annabelle's graduation. She was in a beautiful navy blue dress that hugged her curves perfectly. The front had a plunging neckline the showed off her ample chest- a part of her Derek, loved. He got off the edge of the bed and stalked over to her, prowling like a predator searching for its prey.

After last night, he couldn't keep his hands off of her. If it were up to him, they wouldn't leave the bedroom for the rest of the vacation. Hell, he would love to tie her to the bed and never let her leave.

"Like what you see, Baby Boy?" Penelope asked, with an all-knowing smirk.

All she got was a growl for an answer.

"Now Derek, you know we can't. We have to be downstairs in a few minutes to make it to the school in time."

"I know, but…" He kissed along the side of her neck. "You look so good right now." He let his hands snake up her ribs to rest on the underside of her breast.

She giggled as she pushed herself out of his embrace. "Will you help me put on the necklace?" she asked, holding up the open hearts pendent he had given her last night.

He nodded as he took the necklace from her hand. As he kissed along her neck, he slowly put on the necklace, letting his fingers trail against her silky soft skin.

"Derek," she said in a warning tone. "Come on, Handsome, let's head downstairs."

He finished clasping the necklace and reached for her hand to head downstairs.

* * *

"Mornin' Penelope," Payton's voice floated over to her and Derek. "You okay?" He asked, a little timid after the interaction last night.

Penelope looked over at Derek with a smile, "I'm more than okay." She was more than okay; she finally had the man of her dreams. Mike was a distant memory right now.

"I'm going to ask Mike to leave after the party tonight." Payton announced.

Derek nodded his head in agreement, "I believe that would be the best thing to do. I understand Bella loves him. However, she doesn't understand who he _really_ is." Derek said, trying to sound as diplomatic as possible. In reality he still wanted to beat the shit out of him for touching _his_ woman. He smiled for a moment; he could finally say it with pride. _His_ woman.

Andrew came running into the kitchen and tried to jump into Penelope's arms. When she looked down she smiled at the youngster, "Now don't you look dapper," she said, picking up her nephew.

Andrew cocked his head to the side and looked at her confused.

"You look very handsome," she corrected herself. She was rewarded with a wide smile that spread from ear to ear.

She placed her nephew back on the ground and he took off running. Derek leaned over her shoulder to whisper in her ear, "Maybe we'll have one of those soon."

* * *

 _Derek rested his head against her belly after making love. He was finally getting everything he wanted, he was getting his girl, and hopefully a family of his own soon._

 _He started trailing his fingers along her stomach, hoping that soon she'd surprise him and tell him she was pregnant, "Sweetheart, what do you want more, a boy or a girl?" He asked, as he continued rubbing her stomach._

 _When he didn't hear an answer, he looked up. Her eyes were watery on the verge of tears, "Baby Girl?"_

 _"Oh Derek," she whispered, "You really want to start a family with me?"_

 _He leaned over to her kissing away the tears that had fallen from her eyes, the raw emotion she was feeling, mirrored his own, he could feel his own tears starting to form, "Yes, Baby Girl, I want to start a family with you, and right now."_

 _"I love you so much, Derek." Penelope said, cradling his head as he nuzzled her neck, "I don't care what we have, as long as they're healthy."_

 _"Same here, Sweetness." Derek said, looking around on the bed. When he found the discarded pills from earlier, he picked them up and tossed them in the garbage bin by the bed. "I love you, Penelope."_

 _"I love you, too, Derek."_

 _After throwing the pills away, he leaned back on his elbows to study her, "If we have a girl, I want her to be like Annabelle."_

 _Penelope laughed a little, "She is wonderful, isn't she?"_

 _Derek nodded, "She is. Maybe we can have twins like Andrew and Randy? That would be loads of fun."_

 _Penelope pulled him into a kiss, before speaking, "We can have quadruplets for all I care, as long as I have them with you."_

 _He started to kiss her passionately as he lowered her back onto the bed._

* * *

"Are you ready to go?" Stella asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Yeah, we're ready," Derek answered, as he pulled Penelope closer to him.

"Penelope, I'm sorry about last night," Stella tried to apologize.

"Let's not talk about it now, there will be plenty of time for that later." Penelope said, "Right now let's celebrate Annabelle's graduation, and have a kick ass party tonight." Penelope answered.

Stella gave her a small smile.

* * *

The auditorium was packed with friends and family members of the graduating class. The whole Garcia family was sitting off to the side waiting for their Annabelle to make her way to the podium. She was asked to give a speech, being the president of her class, so she was sitting on stage next to the valedictorian waiting for her turn.

Derek watched Penelope's face beam with pride as Annabelle walked up to the podium to congratulate her class. He loved just staring at Penelope. He wondered if, she'd have the same look on her face when their children accomplished milestones.

Derek reached out to hold her hand. He couldn't wait to ask her to marry him, and actually become apart of the Garcia family, they welcomed him now like he had always been apart of the family, but he wanted to make it official. He wondered if her brothers' would help him set up the proposal? With the their help it would for sure be a skeptical. But that's what Penelope deserved, and that would be an over the top extravaganza. She deserved everything she ever wanted in life and he hoped he'd be the one to give it to her.

Annabelle finished her speech, and everyone rose to their feet for a standing ovation. Derek wasn't surprised, the Garcia family has proven time and time again that they get the attention of everyone when they walk into a room.

Penelope leaned over to Derek once they sat back down, when they started calling the students names. "She draws in the attention of everyone," she said.

"She's a real Garcia," Derek joked back with her, as he rubbed circles into the back of her hand.

They both watched as students were called one by one to the stage to get their diplomas.

The whole Garcia family started to hoot and holler as soon as they heard, "Annabelle Penelope Garcia" come over the loudspeaker. Even Derek joined in the festivities screaming out congratulations to his niece.

The family waited outside of the auditorium for Annabelle to make her appearance. About twenty minutes after the graduation ended, Annabelle appeared on the arm of Johnny.

"Sweetheart," Payton said, cooing at his daughter, "I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks, Daddy," she smiled wide at him.

"He's right baby, we are all so proud of you, and you looked so beautiful," Stella said, kissing her daughter.

"Congratulations!" Preston cheered, looking at Annabelle and Johnny. "So what are you both going to do now that your graduates?"

"Uncle Preston, you know we are both headed to college!" Annabelle gave a slight giggle.

"Are you ready for your party tonight, Anna?" Mike asked, giving her a hug. Penelope had to bite back a groan. Why couldn't Mike leave her whole family alone?

"Am I ever! Aunt P and I picked out the perfect dress for tonight!" Annabelle squealed.

"You have another new dress?" Johnny asked, his eyes dancing with excitement.

"Watch yourself," Payton said firmly, looking at Johnny. "The whole Garcia clan is here. We can wipe you off the face of the earth, and no one would be the wiser."

" _Dad_!" Annabelle shouted.

"Sorry, baby," Payton said, giving her a small smile. "I can't help it."

Penelope walked over to her niece. "Sweet Bella, you look so beautiful. I'm so proud of you."

"Aunt P, thank you! I'm just so glad you could come and celebrate with me. You have no idea how much it means to me." She gave her aunt a kiss on the cheek, "I'm really glad you brought Uncle Derek with you." She looked over Penelope's shoulder to Derek.

"I'm glad she brought me, too," Derek leaned over and kissed Annabelle on the cheek, "You did amazing with your speech, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Uncle Derek, I was so nervous." Her eyes twinkled as she spoke.

"It didn't show," Derek told her, "You commanded the stage when you were talking. That's a talent most people don't have."

She threw herself into his arms giving him a bear hug. "Thank you so much, Uncle Derek."

"You're welcome, Bella." He pulled out the box that was in his pocket. "Your aunt and I have a surprise for you."

Derek handed her the present from the jewelry store. They watched as she opened it. "This is beautiful." she said, tears forming in her eyes, "Thank you both so much!" She lunged into their arms, nearly knocking them over.

"You're welcome," Penelope said. "Derek is the one that picked it out. It matches mine." She said, showing her necklace.

"Oh, yay!" Annabelle exclaimed, "Now, when we wear them, it'll be like we are connected." Her eyes danced with happiness as she beamed at Derek.

The other members of the family looked at Annabelle's new necklace as Johnny placed it around her neck. There was so much joy enveloping them it was almost overwhelming as everyone continued their congratulations to the two.

* * *

They made their way back to the house so everyone could get ready for the party Payton had set up for later that night. Payton went all out; he got a caterer to handle all the food, and even booked a local band as the entertainment. He was expecting over fifty people to show up- he had invited all of their family friends that had known Annabelle. Payton really wanted to throw his daughter a stunning party to celebrate her accomplishments.

The party was set to start at seven. Right now, it was five thirty, and Derek was just getting out of the shower. After they got home he wanted to change into something a little less dressy then his suite. Penelope was in the other room with Maria trying to get the twins together, so he decided to forgo having a shower with her. It saddened him that he wouldn't be able to take one with her, but he understood Maria needed the help. Preston was out back with his brothers setting up the backyard.

He was drying himself off when he heard his phone ring. Derek reached over to his pile of stuff to answer it, but he didn't recognize the number. He hoped it wasn't Hotch calling for any reason.

"Morgan," he said into the phone.

"Is this Derek Morgan?" the voice asked.

"This is he."

"Hi, this is Steve with Kay Jewelers. I wanted to call and let you know they were able to size your rings. Turns out the engagement ring you choose was already the correct size, and the wedding band was a quick resize. The rings will be at the store tomorrow for when you are ready to pick them up."

Derek was taken aback, he had bought the rings only a few days ago, and the sales representative told him it would be at least a week. He smiled before he answered, feeling that everything was falling into place. "I'll be there Monday to pick them up. Thank you."

Now all he needed to do was get rid of Mike and get Penelope's brothers on board to help him with the perfect proposal.

* * *

Penelope was beaming as she helped Maria with the twins.

"What's got you all a glow there, Monkey?" Maria asked, as she tried to dress Randy for the night's festivities.

"I'm just really happy," Penelope answered.

"Let me guess: you're glowing because of Derek?"

"I love him with my whole heart," Penelope said, with a huge smile. She no longer needed to feel guilty about loving him, because she knew now he loved her, too.

"Do you love me, aunt welop?" Andrew asked, butting into the conversation.

"Of course I love you, my little munchkin." She picked up her nephew and placed him on her lap, to lightly tickle and play with him.

"So, if you love him, why aren't you two living together?" Maria asked, recalling her earlier conversation with Derek, when they first arrived.

"I don't know, it's still kind of new." Well, to her it was new. They had officially only been together for twenty-four hours, but her family thought they were together for going on six months.

"Six months is a long time, when you're with the right person. You two are perfect together. You can tell he is completely smitten with you," Maria cooed. Derek acted the same way Preston did when thy first started dating.

Penelope smiled at her. It was okay if Derek was smitten with her; she was completely and utterly smitten with him, too.

"If you're constantly glowing, Monkey, he must be really good at _wrestling,_ " Maria said, her eyes dancing with mischief.

"Maria!" Penelope said in a warning tone. She loved Maria, but she had a tendency to want to know all the gossip.

"What?" Maria joked, "I saw him with his shirt off. You definitely moved up in the love department. His body is so hot, it could fry an egg."

"You are so silly," Penelope laughed.

"Is it good?" Maria pried, she really wanted to know how he was, "He has to be, look at your face. I'm surprised you ever leave the bedroom."

" _Maria_!" Penelope laughed. "I'm surprised, too, though," she joked along with her.

"So would you move in with him if he asked?"

Penelope thought for a moment, before she answered, "Yes, I think I would move in with him if he asked me too."

"Aw, Monkey, that's wonderful." Maria's eyes danced with delight for her sister-in-law. She really liked Derek and thought he was perfect for Penelope. He really loved her, and it showed in everything they did together. He even followed her around like a love-struck puppy.

"You think you can handle the rest of this?" Penelope asked, as she stood up to put Andrew down. She really wanted to find Derek. After last night and this morning, she wanted to be around him constantly.

"Yeah, I'm going to get Preston to help me get the twins to bed early tonight."

Penelope laughed, "Good luck with that. I'm going to go find Derek."

Penelope left the room and headed up the stairs to go find the love of her life and hopefully the soon to be father of her children. When she reached the landing, she turned to make her way down the hall.

To her surprise, she felt someone grab her arm and drag her into the nearby room. At first she was excited thinking it was Derek wanting to have some alone time with her.

To her horror, there stood Mike, leaning over her, trapping her from leaving.

"Hello, Penelope."

* * *

 _AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger. So many ideas not enough time to write. Thank you for all the support. Is there anything you would like to see in this story? I am working on updates for all my other ones. I just love this story, it's so much fun to write._


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I want to say that you to everyone that has read this story. The reviews have been wonderful. This chapter is intense, on some level. I really want to continue this story if you all would like me too.**

* * *

After getting the call, Derek was ecstatic. He quickly donned the rest of his clothes and jogged down the stairs to meet up with Penelope's brothers outside. He scurried out of the back door to see Preston and Paul carrying out some chairs to place around the gazebo in the back just beyond the pool. Peter and Payton were hanging a _Congratulation's Anna_ banner on the patio.

Derek cleared his throat as he walked over to them, "Hey guys,"

Payton was the first to turn around, "How's it going, Derek?"

"Where's Pen?" Preston asked.

"Last I heard she was in with your wife. I think they are getting the twins together for tonight." Derek shifted for a moment. "Speaking of Penelope, can I ask you guys for some help?"

The men stopped what they were doing, to focus their attention on Derek. "Are you alright, man?" Paul asked, watching Derek squirm.

"Yeah, yeah, it's just…" He took a deep breath. "Penelope loves all of you so much, and I wanted to see if you'd help me with something."

"Out with it Derek," Payton said, with a laugh. "We can't help you if we don't know what were helping with." He had a twinkle in his eyes; he knew exactly what Derek was asking. He could tell from the gleam in his eyes.

"I want to ask her to marry me before we go back home, and I want you all to help," Derek told them, hoping they would be willing to help him.

"About time!" Preston jumped up, running over to Derek to pat him on the shoulder.

Derek couldn't help but smile wide at his reaction; he knew having them help would end up being perfect. "So will you all help?"

Paul walked over to him. "Do you have a ring yet?"

"When we went to pick out Bella's dress when we got here I bought one. They just called and told me I could pick it up on Monday."

"Wow, you must really love our sister," Peter said. "Of course we will help."

"Fair warning, with us helping, it's going to be an extravaganza," Payton joked, "Look at what I'm doing just for Anna's graduation. Garcia's don't do things that simple."

Derek smiled, thinking about all of Penelope's parties she had thrown over the years, "I know, that's why I need your help. She deserves something spectacular, I could always do the whole, take her out to dinner and get on one knee thing, but I want more for her, I want her to be absolutely blown away, and I know if you guys help I can do that."

"Alright, we have to get this party over with, then we can start planning the proposal." Payton stated.

"Are you sure you want our help?" Preston asked, "It's gonna be a bang."

"That's exactly what I'm hoping for," Derek said, grinning form ear to ear.

"I'm sure Mike's not going to be so pleased about the announcement," Paul said, continuing the conversation.

"Yeah, well I don't really give a shit about what Mike thinks," Payton said, matter of fact.

"Why do you hate him so much?" Peter asked, "You were fine with him before P and him started dating. What gives Pay?"

Payton mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, Pay?" Paul asked. He also wanted to know why Payton despised the man that used to all be their friend.

Payton looked at Derek who nodded his head in support, "She's gonna kill me for tell you." He shook his head. "Shit, I promised her I would never say anything. I don't want to break that promise."

Derek watched Payton for a moment, "She never asked me not to say anything, but I only know the condensed version."

"It's alright, Derek, I might as well tell them," Payton sat down on the chair they had just brought out, "Penelope thought – no, Penelope _did_ love Mike – and Mike took that and ran with it. After dating him for a while she decided to let him take her virginity-"

"Pay, come on man we don't want to hear about Pen getting it on." Paul shuddered with disgust.

"Yeah, it's bad enough we had to watch her fuck Derek in the ocean," Preston added.

Derek couldn't suppress the laugh. "What can I say? She can't get enough of me."

"I'm pretty sure you're the one who threw her over your shoulder and dragged her into the water," Peter joked.

Derek gave him a sheepish look.

"Guys, come on, you wanted me to tell you this story," Payton sighed. He didn't want to lose his sister's trust, but they needed to understand that Mike was not a good guy.

"Sorry, Payton. Continue," Paul pleaded.

"Anyway, so she … anyway, a week after she gave herself to him, she was going over to surprise him with movies and food, only to walk in on him fucking some bitch," Payton said threw clenched teeth, recalling how upset Penelope was when she was telling him.

"He what?" Paul asked, completely dumbfounded.

"She ran home and literally ran into me trying to get into the house. After seeing how upset she was, I forced her to tell me everything." He looked at his brothers with a sad expression. "You know how she is, she lost it. She was so broken that night. I brought her to what is now _her spot_ on the beach and we talked. We talked for hours about everything. We talked about her first time and how she thought it was supposed to feel verse how it really did feel. We talked about how she thought she loved Mike, but she guessed he never loved her." He took a deep breath, "I was the one to convince her of her motto now, _'everything happens for a reason'_. Anyway after talking for a couple of hours she decided she didn't want anyone to know."

Derek chimed in, "She didn't go into that much detail with me, but after Mike showed up she told me some of the back story. I didn't understand why she wouldn't tell any of you." He said, shaking his head.

Payton looked at Paul. "He was just as much your best friend as he was hers, and she didn't want anything to come in between you. Not to mention Mom and Dad loved him. So after pleading with me, we came up with that stupid story about her wanted to see what it would be like to date other people. Penelope, being as selfless as she is, put all the blame on her for the breakup."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Paul was fuming. How could his best friend for years, someone he still brought around to his family, hurt his baby sister so bad? For her to give her virginity to him, just to throw it back in her face.

"She doesn't like confrontation," Payton stated.

"Yeah, but this was a big deal. Mike used her to get into her pants," Peter said, angrily.

"I know. Now you understand why I can't stand him. Stella still really likes him. She wanted Pen to marry him," Payton continued.

"You never told Stella?" Derek asked, a little confused. He didn't get why he would keep anything from his wife. He told Penelope everything.

"Penelope asked me not to. And I have never betrayed her trust until right now," Payton answered, ashamed.

"I'm gonna kill him," Paul said looking around.

"Join the club," Derek chimed in. "Last night he cornered her in the kitchen and forced his tongue down her throat, when she tried to push him away he bit her bottom lip."

"Is that what all that shit was about last night?" Preston saw red. How dare Mike pull any shit like that.

"Yeah, I walked into the kitchen to check on her and I saw the whole thing. If he ever lays another hand on Penelope I'll rip him apart." Derek stated, matter of fact.

"You are going to have to get through me," Preston was fuming at this point. He was angry at Payton for never telling him, angry at Penelope for never trusting him, and angry at Mike for doing what he did.

"Why do I feel like there is more to this story?" Paul asked, still keeping his composure.

Payton took a deep breath, "He's not a good guy. After they broke up, he continued to pursue her. He went as far as completely stalking her."

"What do you mean, stalking her?" Derek asked, completely pissed. Penelope had said nothing to him about this part.

"Yeah, it got really bad at one point. He would follow her everywhere. She only told me about it when she was out to dinner with some friends, and he followed her into the bathroom." Payton continued.

"Why the fuck didn't you tell us?" Paul was pissed now.

"She swore me to secrecy. I protected her, that's when she started hanging around me and my friends more than you and Clara," Payton explained.

"We never thought any different of him being around her because they were best friends," Peter said putting two and two together. "I always thought they were working stuff out, and would eventually get back together."

"You and everyone else thought that. I was the only one that knew the truth," Payton told them.

"God, and I brought him back here. She's probably pissed I did this to her!" Paul exclaimed.

"You didn't know. She's not upset with you. If anything she is upset with Mike. He should know she wants nothing to do with him." Payton explained.

"Yeah, but I brought him here so we could relive the old times," he spoke quietly, "I just didn't know the old times caused her pain." Paul's heart went out to his sister.

"She's okay now," Derek interjected, looking at how upset all the brothers were, "She has me now. Mike is in the past and as long as he keeps his grubby hands off of her for the remainder of the party, everything will be fine. Payton is asking him to leave, once the party is over."

"Fuck that! He should leave now," Preston demanded.

"We can't do that to Annabelle, she loves him. She has no idea what pain he caused Pen all those years ago," Payton explained. "But as soon as the party's over, he's out."

"Wait a minute, guys," Peter said in confusion, "Where the hell is he? I haven't seen him since we got back from the school."

Derek blanched. Peter was right. He did a quick scan of the back yard to make sure he wasn't there. Derek glanced his eyes over to Payton. Payton's eyes must have held the same concern Derek's did, because without saying anything they took off running towards the house.

* * *

"Wh-what are you doing, Mike?" Penelope asked, as she saw the feral look in his eyes.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" He stalked closer to her, effectively trapping her in her spot.

"Mike, get off of me!" Penelope demanded as she watched Mike's hand cup the side of her face.

"Now, Monkey, you know you want me." He brought his lips close to her. "You still love me," he said bluntly. "You never fall out of love with your first."

"I _don't_ love you."

He pinned her up against the wall, forcing his leg in-between hers. He trailed his hands upwards to clutch her breast. "They're bigger than I remember." He used his other hand to cover her mouth. "Are you still as responsive?"

She cried against his mouth, trying to push him away. All she wanted was Derek. She prayed he would come looking for her.

"I remember your soft skin as I trailed my fingers down your belly, until I reached your pussy. You were so scared I was going to hurt you." He chuckled a little, "I had to explain to you that I'd fit." His eyes were dark and possessive, and they terrified her.

"Remember how it felt the first time I pushed inside of you? How your body withered underneath mine." He leaned forward so he was whispering in her ear. "How you rocked with me, begging me to take away the pain." He let his tongue trace across the shell of her ear.

"I fucked you so hard, you could barely walk away," he said with pride. "I bet Derek can't satisfy you like I can." He snaked his hand that was resting on her breast down to her skirt.

"I bet you're as wet for me now as you were that night." He moved his hand further up her skirt, "Are you Penelope?"

She tried to shake her head no, as tears were running down her face. _Where in the hell is Derek?_ she thought.

Mike reached her panties and slowly started to stroke his fingers against them. "Derek will never love you like I do. Everyone thinks you and I are meant to be, Penelope."

Penelope tried to shake free of his grasp, this couldn't be happening to her. Not after her life was finally coming together. When she tried to close her legs, Mike pushed her harder against the wall.

" _What the fuck is going on here_?" Derek kicked open the door after finding it locked. He and Penelope's brothers were trying every room in the house looking for Mike or Penelope.

Mike shot his head around still keeping his hand covering Penelope's mouth. "I'm giving her what she wants."

"Get your hands off my sister!" Paul yelled pushing his way inside.

"Oh now Paul, you know Penelope and I are meant to be together. You said so yourself. Isn't that the reason why you brought me with you?"

"If I knew then what I know now I would have killed you." Paul got out just as Peter and Payton made their way into the room after hearing the commotion of Derek breaking down the door.

"Get the fuck off of her!" Payton pushed his way closer to them.

Mike let go of Penelope, but held her in place with his body keeping her trapped.

"Derek," Penelope cried. "I was coming to find you and I felt hands pull me in here," she chocked out, " I thought it was you!"

Derek moved closer to them, he could tell from Mike's appearance, he was snapping. Derek had talked down enough unsubs to know Mike was on the verge of losing it and hurting Penelope. He put up his hands in surrender. "You don't want to hurt her, right? You still love her."

"Damn right I love her, she is meant to be with me." Mike growled at Derek. "I have no idea why she ever even fucked you. You are nothing but a muscle head."

"I get it, you love her more than I ever could." Derek inched closer, never taking his eyes off Penelope. "You probably make love to her better than I can, isn't that right, Baby Girl? He's better at making love to you than me?"

She knew Derek was trying to talk Mike down, but she still couldn't answer him, she couldn't lie like that.

"Answer him, Monkey. I fuck you better than anyone ever has. I was your first, and you never forget your first."

Penelope stared into Derek's eyes, "Yes," she said in a small voice, hoping she was a little convincing.

It was the distractions Preston needed to get to the side of Mike. In one leap he grabbed onto Mike throwing him against the wall.

Derek, thankful for Preston's law enforcement training, knew Preston could handle him. He opened his arms to let Penelope run into them. "Oh, God!" Penelope exclaimed as she turned to see Preston beating the shit out of Mike.

"Did he touch you?" Derek demanded.

She couldn't look at him. "He touched my breasts and the front of my panties."

Derek saw red; he thrust Penelope into Payton's arms and stalked over to Mike, with a determination, Penelope had never seen before. Derek grabbed onto Mike's collar and threw him onto the floor straddling his chest, pinning him to the ground, "What the fuck is wrong with you? How dare you _ever_ touch my girlfriend?" he said, drawing his arm back to punch him in the face.

After one good blow, Derek heard Penelope's scream.

"Stop, Derek! All of you stop." Penelope cried. It didn't matter that they were protecting here. She still hated violence.

Derek shot up off of Mike to go over to Penelope, only to be pulled back down when Mike grabbed ahold of his ankle. Mike rolled Derek over to pin him to the ground to hit him, but Preston was able to pull Mike off of him.

Preston threw Mike up against the wall, trapping him so he wasn't able to move. Derek glanced at Penelope before turning his attention back to Mike.

"If you ever touch my girlfriend again, you're dead, you understand me?" Derek hollered, grabbing Mike by the collar leading him out of the room.

"She want's me to touch her! She's in love with me!" Mike yelled.

Derek growled as he yanked Mike out of the room. He nearly pushed him down the stairs as the rest of the family watched in awe.

"Derek, what are you doing?" Annabelle asked, completely confused, as she turned the corner, coming out of the kitchen.

"Bella, I'm doing what needed to be done a long time ago," he said, continuing to throw Mike out of the house.

Derek turned his attention back to Mike. "If I _ever_ see you anywhere near my family again, you're a dead man." Derek spat, literally tossing him out of the front door, shutting and locking the door once he was done.

Derek turned to face a tear stricken Annabelle, "Bella, he's not a good man, and I'm sorry you had to see it like this, but he tried to hurt your Aunt Penelope again."

"What do you mean _again_?" Annabelle tried to ask, as she chocked on her words.

Derek stood right in front of her, "He hurt her when they were younger, sweetie. I'm sure Pen will tell you all about it, but right now I need to make sure she's okay."

Annabelle nodded, her posture defeated as confusion racked her brain. Derek placed a hand on Annabelle's shoulder giving it a light squeeze of comfort, as he looked behind him to find Penelope still in Payton's arms.

Derek quickly moved through the room over to them, nearly shaking in fear and frustration. He needed to make sure Penelope was okay, he needed to make sure he was okay.

"Baby girl," Derek said, trying to calm her, she was trembling in fear as she looked up from Payton's chest into Derek's eyes. "Come here." He reached out for her. She willingly allowed Derek to cradle her in his arms, knowing he would be the only one that could comfort her.

He picked her up carrying her out of the room and into their bedroom. He didn't say anything as he carried her into the bathroom, only putting her down to turn on the shower. He started to disrobe her along with himself. His emotions were so on alert he couldn't even speak if he wanted to.

All he wanted to do was hold her body close to his and wash away everything that had happened. Once they were undressed, her brought her into the shower, cradling her in his arms. His own body shook as he held her close, he could feel the tears prick his eyes as he tried bringing her body closer to his, trying to mold them as one.

"I love you, Penelope," he whispered, holding her close as his tears finally fell over the rims of his eyes.

"Oh, Derek!" she cried into his chest.

" I have you sweetheart," he vowed. "And no one will ever hurt you again."

* * *

AN: So I know this chapter is jam packed with crazy, but now that Mike is gone, there will be a lot more Derek and Penelope and their interaction with her family. I am not ready for this story to end if you all are not. We still a have proposal and a whole week of fun things to do. What do you guys think?


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: I want to thank gunandgoth, that would be an AMAZING sequel to this story and I really want to branch off doing that! So I thank you for the idea, and it will be happening once I have Stringless done! So thank you! I'm putting this update out tonight for my girl, FreelySheRoams- Enjoy your night at work!**

* * *

Penelope sobbed against his chest as Derek tried to hold his own emotions in check. "I love you," he whispered over and over again, trying to calm her. "You are the light of my life, and the reason I wake up every morning." He got out through choked sobs of his own. "I was so worried something bad was happening to you, and when I couldn't find you, I lost it." He held her tighter, hoping to control his own shaking body. "When I kicked open the door, and he had you held against the wall with his hand up your skirt…" He trailed off.

"I know," she said, cradled in his chest. "I never thought he would have done that." She pulled away to look into his eyes. She was shocked to see the tears there. "Oh Derek." She moved in closer to his body. "I love you so much."

"I know you do," he said, lifting her chin to look up at him. "I love you, too." He lowered his head and kissed her, keeping their bodies as close as he could.

When they pulled out of the kiss, she looked up at him. "Do you think he will leave us alone?"

"If my right hook made an impression, then yes, he'll leave us alone." He tried to give her a small smile.

"Oh god, Derek, let me see your hand!" She grabbed for his right hand to examine the damage that had been done.

"Baby, it's okay." He tried to comfort her.

"No its not, your knuckles are already bruised." She pulled his hand to her mouth, to give it a tender kiss. She hated when he used violence, even if Mike was deserving of it.

"I'll be fine baby, I'm more worried about you," he said, removing his hand, so he could brush his knuckles along her cheek.

"Don't be. Not when I have you to protect me."

"And you'll have me everyday for the rest of our lives," he vowed.

"Wash him away," she pleaded with him as she cupped the back of his neck to bring him closer.

He kissed her, with all of the emotion he was feeling inside of him. It was such and emotion moment for him. He had just gotten the conformation that her brothers were willing to help him with the perfect proposal, and then the shit with Mike, he didn't know how to control anything he was feeling inside of him. All he knew was, that when he was in Penelope's arms, there was noting in the world that could hurt him. "I love you, so much, Baby Girl."

"I love you, too," she whispered, as she caressed his chest. Feeling his heartbeat erratic under her fingertips.

* * *

"You guys okay?" Payton asked, as Penelope and Derek made their way into the kitchen about an hour after the incident.

"We're okay now," Derek answered, still holding Penelope close to his body. They might be okay, but he wasn't ready to let her go just yet.

Payton nodded and looked at Penelope, "I'm sorry he was ever here, Monkey. He won't be coming back."

"It's okay, Pay. Can we just forget about it and enjoy the graduation? Derek and I still have over a week here, and I want to have a good time and forget this ever happened," Penelope reassured him.

"Anything for you, Monkey. The guests will be arriving shortly," Payton told them. "Maybe we can have a big Garcia get together again soon?" Payton spoke with mischief in his eyes as he looked at Derek.

Derek coughed, trying to divert the attention. "Are you all set up, or do you need anything else? Sorry I wasn't around to help more."

"Yeah, everything is fine. I wouldn't have asked you to help anyway. You and Pen needed to be together. What you were doing together, I don't want to know though," Payton said, joking with Derek.

Derek gave him a shameless grin, while Penelope turned away, willing her cheeks not to redden.

"Anyway," Penelope said. "Where is Annabelle? I need to talk to her." Penelope wanted to explain everything to her niece. She knew she was confused with the situation.

"I think she is in her room getting changed. Johnny had to run home, but he'll be back soon, so she thought this would be the perfect time to get ready for tonight," Payton explained.

"Okay, thanks," Penelope said, leaving Derek's grasp. As soon as she moved away, he gave her a pained expression.

"I'll be right back, Baby Boy. I love you." She kissed him lightly, then left the room.

Payton watched as Derek's eyes followed her out of the room. He didn't turn back to him until she was out of sight.

"How are you really holding up?" Payton asked Derek.

"I still want to kill him," Derek answered, honestly.

"We all do," Payton agreed. "Preston almost _did_ kill him, and Paul is devastated he even brought him here."

"I'm going to talk to them after the party, or I'll have P do it. Everything needs to be cleared up," Derek explained.

"You really love her, don't you?" Payton asked. He already knew the answer, but he wanted Derek to talk. Maybe talking could help him loosen up a bit right now.

"More than I ever thought was possible. That's why I can't wait to marry her." He answered, with a twinkle returning to his eyes.

"You need to give us at least a year so we can all make it out to Virginia, Okay?," Payton said with a smile.

"If she wants to get married tomorrow, I will," Derek answered. "But knowing her, she would want you all there and would do anything so that was possible. I want my family there, too. My mom already loves Penelope. I think my mom and sisters would fit in with you guys really well."

"Well, hopefully we'll meet them soon," Payton nodded, "Tomorrow, we'll get the boys together and start planning the proposal."

Derek gave him wide smile in agreement.

* * *

"Annabelle, you in there?" Penelope asked, knocking on her niece's door.

"Come on in, Aunt P," Penelope heard through the door.

Penelope walked into her room seeing Annabelle sitting on the bed with tears in her eyes, still completely confused.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Penelope spoke softly, as she sat down onto the bed next to her.

Annabelle looked at her aunt, with one of the saddest expressions she had ever seen, "I don't understand what happened."

Penelope placed her hand on Annabelle's knee giving it a light squeeze, "Let me start from the beginning, okay?"

Annabelle nodded her head for Penelope to go on.

"Mike was my best friend when I was younger, he was also my first boyfriend," Penelope sighed. How does she tell her niece what Mike did to her? "He hurt me when I was younger, Sweetie." She watched Annabelle's eyes grow wide. "No he didn't physically hurt me, but he wasn't a good man. And after we broke up, he start to follow me everywhere."

"What do you mean follow you everywhere?" Annabelle asked, her head cocked to its side.

"At one point he even followed me into the ladies room. He would stop at nothing to get back with me," Penelope tried to explain.

"Did he hurt you tonight?" Annabelle asked, a little timid. She was still trying to wrap her mind around, someone she considered family, ever hurting anyone one she loved.

"No, not really, but he would have if Uncle Derek didn't come in," Penelope said stiffly, wishing she didn't have to explain this.

"I don't understand why anyone would hurt you, or anyone. What makes people do that?" she asked her aunt.

"I ask my self that question every day, sweet pea. Some of the things I see day-to-day, I still can't understand." It was true, what she saw at work completely dumfounded her with what humans were really capable of.

Annabelle sat for a moment. "I'm sorry Uncle Mi- I mean, _Mike_ hurt you. I never knew he hurt you. I just thought he was your best friend."

"He _was_ my best friend for a long time, Bella," Penelope said, comforting her niece.

Annabelle nodded her head and was silent for a moment. "Are you going to marry Uncle Derek?"

Penelope blanched a little. She wasn't expecting that change of conversation. "Well, I don't know, Bella. I mean I love him with all my heart and never want to be without him." If she were to really think about it, yes, she would marry Derek if he ever asked her. Within the past twenty four hours he had proven to her time and time again he would always be there for her, protecting her and her family.

"I really like him, and I'm glad you brought him with you." Annabelle said, with a smile.

"Me too, baby. Now, let's get you ready for your party. People will be here soon."

* * *

The party was in full swing. Derek had Penelope wrapped in his arms the whole night. He wouldn't let her leave his side, even if she needed him to. He twirled her on the make shift dance floor that her brothers had put together, while the band played a soft melody. He was glad everything had settled down for the night. The party was stunning; Payton really went all out with the decorations and food.

"Can I cut in?" Paul asked, tapping Derek on the shoulder. Derek was reluctant at first but then nodded.

"Sure man." Derek handed over Penelope. "I'm going to go ask Bella to dance."

"She'll like that, Hot Stuff." Penelope smiled, taking Paul's hand. Derek really did fit in well with her family.

"Hey, Monkey," Paul spoke softly, as he twirled his sister around.

"Hiya Paul." She giggled while they danced. She loved dancing with Paul. He always made it fun for her, spinning and dipping her.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry about Mike," he said gently. "If I had know about your past, I wouldn't have had him come. "

"You didn't know, Paul," she said, trying to comfort him. "Let's not discuss it anymore. It's done and over with." She really didn't want to talk about Mike anymore. She wanted the whole thing to be done with and everyone to move past it.

"Okay," he said with a smile. "Let's talk about you and Derek."

"Oh God, Paul!" Her cheeks reddened. "Can we not?"

"I'm happy for you," he continued anyway, "I don't think I have ever seen you like this, you're almost as bad as Annabelle is around Johnny."

Penelope swatted his arm. "I am _not_ that bad."

"Pen, you couldn't even wait to get home to have him," he teased her.

"Paul!" She looked away from him, only to see Derek spinning Annabelle around along the dance floor.

"I've never seen you look at someone like you do him." He motioned towards Derek. "I'm happy for you, I really am. You two will make a beautiful family one day."

"And how do you know we will be family one day?" she asked as if he knew something, maybe Derek had told him about their conversation from the other day?

"It's in the way you both are with each other, Monkey." He spun her around. "The love you have for each other is written all over your faces."

She looked up at her brother with a smile. "I love him and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"I know you do, Monkey," Paul said, kissing the top of her head.

"Can I dance with my girl now?" Derek asked, walking closer to the dancing couple.

Paul handed Penelope's hand over to Derek. "She's all yours…" He trailed off, giving Derek a knowing look.

Derek was going to have to have a talk with her brothers. Penelope was extremely intelligent. If they kept hinting at marriage they would end up giving it away. He pulled her into his arms, "Are you having a good time?"

"It's better now that I'm with you." She looked up into his eyes. "Thank you for loving me, Handsome."

"You don't need to thank me for something I do freely." He kissed her. "What are our plans for tomorrow?"

"Other than you?" she asked, sheepishly.

He growled at her, pulling her closer to his body, so she could feel the way she affected him.

"Hot Stuff, not on the dance floor, okay?" she said, with a cheeky grin. "You have to wait until we're alone."

"I don't need to wait until we're alone, baby. We just need to be discreet." He spun her around so her rounded bottom was cradling him.

" _Agent Morgan_ , you are so naughty," she said, dancing closer to him, pushing her bottom into his groin.

"And you wouldn't want me any other way, now would you?" he asked, grinding his hips into her.

"Nope," she answered, popping the _p_. "I'd have to tell you to hit the road if you mellowed out on me."

"Never, baby." He kissed the side of her neck. "So what are we going to do tomorrow?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

 **AN: Any suggestions on what they should do in California?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi! I wanted to say thank you for the continued support on this story. I was thinking about a sequel – a year later when Penelope and Derek get married with his family and hers all there including the team. What do you guys think? Yes or No?**

 **Warning: Sexual content.**

 **Please enjoy.**

* * *

"So Handsome, what do you think the team will say?" Penelope asked, as she drew invisible circles on Derek's bear chest as they lay in bed, that night.

"Well, to be honest, I already think Hotch and Rossi know something is up between us." He looked down at her shocked expression. "It's true, baby. I've seen the way the look at both of us. That all knowing, just waiting for us to slip up look."

"If that's true, then it's your fault they found out. I was always very carful about our stringless sex." She explained, with a smirk.

" _You_ were the one that made me go all alpha when you would eye other men at the bars, Pen. So if anyone is to blame, it's you."

"Please, you would be all over me in the office even when there was no other guy around." She looked up smiling at him.

"Reid was around," he stated, matter of fact.

"Derek, are you telling me you were trying to stake your claim against Reid?" she laughed. That has got to be one of funniest things she had ever heard.

"Hey, he's really smart like you, and you both like the same stuff. He could have easily swept you off of your feet, and I'd be left hanging." He kissed the top of her head.

"We might have a lot in common, but there is one thing you have that he would never have."

"And what's that, sweetheart?"

"My heart," she said, sweetly.

"Oh, baby." He flipped her onto her back so he was now above her kissing along her neck. He knew asking her to marry him was the best thing he would ever do. There was no other man for her, only him. He couldn't wait to get the plan started with her brothers.

* * *

"Hey, Preston," Penelope said, making her way to the table for breakfast. "What are the plans today?"

"Hey, baby sis," he answered back. "Not sure. Last night Payton was talking about us going camping like we did when we were younger. But I don't know if Clara would be up for that. I've never been pregnant, but I saw what Maria went through."

"Oh, but camping was so much fun when we were younger. Dad loved taking us out, remember?" she cooed thinking about the past.

"Yeah, we had a blast. When Pay makes his way out here we will ask. Maybe we can set something up to go tomorrow or something. I don't know if all the girls will be game. They might want to go wine tasting instead. What do you think Derek would like to do?"

"Derek is going to like whatever we come up with. We still a have while here. Is the rest of the family staying the whole time?" she asked.

"We will be here until Saturday for sure," he said, with a twinkle in his eye.

"What's going on Saturday?" she asked her brother.

"Can't your brother just be glad to be off work for two weeks. I've had it up to here," he said as he put his hand to his forehead, "with dead bodies."

"You would hate my job." She gave him a look.

"You deal with everything that needs a profile, right? So it's not always dead bodies. Sometimes it's bombs and arsonists, right? It's like all the good shit rolled into one."

"All the good shit?" Derek laughed as he walked into the kitchen. "Hey baby, you left when I was in the shower. You, young lady, are in trouble now." He kissed her before turning to Preston.

"You guys act like that at work?" Preston gave a mock disgusted face. "Your boss must hate you both."

"Nope, brother. Hotch loves _me_ very much." She looked at Derek, who gave her a cocked eyebrow. "He likes that I can lighten the work we do."

"At least it's not he same thing everyday," Preston remarked.

"I love my job," Derek announced. "But the stuff we see, the best directors in Hollywood couldn't come up with."

"I hear, ya. Just last month, I was called to a playground where we found the body of a three mo-"

"That's enough of that," Penelope interrupted Preston. "Can we not talk about anything like that during breakfast?"

"Sure, Baby," Derek leaned over and kissed her.

"Monkey," Stella's voice floated into the kitchen. "You are up early, the way you two were acting on the dance floor, I thought we wouldn't see you again the rest of the trip."

Penelope's cheeks heated. She really wished her family would lay off her sex life. "Mornin' Stel."

"Monkey, I was talking to Clara and Rhonda last night, and we decided the girls are having a spa day today- you included." She looked at Derek, "Sorry Derek, we are stealing her for the day. I'm sure you boys can come up with something to keep yourselves occupied."

Preston gave Derek a pointed look. This worked out better than he planned. He could swing by and get the ring and plan the engagement with her brothers all while his baby was getting pampered. He wanted to do the pampering, but he could deal for right now. "As long as she uses my card to pay for it, she is good to go."

Penelope shot her head back to Derek. She hated him paying for everything; she could buy her own things.

"I'll make sure she does." Stella gave him a smile. "Come on, Monkey. The girls are getting ready."

* * *

"Let me see it," Paul asked, extending his arm out to Derek who had just walked back into the house with Penelope's engagement ring.

"Yeah, hand it over," Payton concurred with his brother.

"Whoa," Paul said looking at the ring. "This screams Penelope."

"You, my friend, did a great job," Preston said, looking over Paul's shoulder at the ring.

"So do you have any idea how you want to do this?" Payton asked.

"I want it to be special, and I want you all apart of it. She loves you guys so much," Derek answered.

"You're doing this on Saturday, right?" Peter asked, walking into the living room from the kitchen after feeding the twins.

"Yeah," Derek answered.

"Thanks for feeding them," Preston said, looking at Peter.

"No problem, they love their Uncle Peter best."

"Lies," Paul joked.

"I say we go all out. Fireworks, and balloons, and roses lots of roses. Oh, and maybe a band, Fireworks definitely fireworks." Payton said, bringing the topic back to the proposal.

"That's a little much, Pay." Derek said with a smile, knowing Payton was just like Penelope when it came to extravagance.

"Nothing is too much for my baby sister, but if you don't want the fireworks, I get it." Payton sulked. He had always wanted to have fireworks in his backyard.

"Do you want to do it here?" Preston asked.

"I would like to, or maybe a vineyard. But I think it would be more meaningful here. With all of you around," Derek said, as he walked over to the couch to take a seat.

"The gazebo in the moonlight is very romantic," Payton remarked. "You should go out there tonight and take look."

"I think you should have the whole place full with roses, and candles. Pen loves all that romantic stuff," Preston started.

"Yeah, she swoons whenever someone proposes in a movie. She ends up falling for the lead character, doesn't matter what movie she is watching," Payton agreed.

Derek knew that was true. All the movies they had watched together were proof of that. "Let's make the backyard into something you would see in a movie. Flowers, and hanging lights, the whole shebang," Derek stated.

"Alright, I can call the florist, and a lighting company, oh maybe we can have a cello player." Payton stopped himself. "No, lets go with fireworks,"

Derek shook his head. Whatever they came up with, he knew Penelope would love. He had a sinking feeling, someway, somehow, Payton was going to throw fireworks into the mix.

* * *

"Hey Baby Girl," Derek hopped off the bed when Penelope made her way into their room, "Did you have fun today?"

She gave him a quick kiss before flopping onto the bed. Her body felt so good, she could barely walk. "Yeah, Hot Stuff, I feel so…"

She stopped when he straddled her waist so he was above her, "So what?"

"Amazing," she answered.

"I bet I could make your body feel more amazing." He started to kiss her neck, but she pushed him onto his back.

"What did you do today?" she asked, sitting on his waist.

"You're brothers are a lot of fun, P. We took the twins to the park, and then went out to eat. They were trying to decide what they wanted to do the rest of the week." He answered her.

"Huh," she said. " I would have thought you all would have played some sport."

"You're brothers are very competitive." He laughed. "And they only like to show off in front of their women, and with none of you being around, no sports were going to be played."

"Do you like to show off in front of _your_ woman?" She kissed his neck.

"You know it!"

"Good, I like it when you take your shirt off and get all hot and sweaty for me."

"Now, baby," he cooed leaning up to capture her lips. "Come on, I want to take a walk."

"A walk, now?" She asked, a little dumfounded. She was sure they were about to compete in her favorite sport.

"Yeah, let's go." He tossed her onto the bed and stood up holding out his hand for hers, "I'm glad you had a good time baby."

"I did, Handsome. And thank you for paying for it." She took his outreached hand.

He gave her a wolfish smile and he pulled her out of the room and down the stairs.

"It's beautiful out here at night, isn't it, Handsome?" Penelope asked holding his hand as they walked along the street.

"It is, sweetheart. And the houses are so far apart they scenery isn't obscured."

"I love Payton's house. It's in the perfect place. He's not too far from the outside world, but still far enough away you can look up and see all the beautiful stars." She tilted her head to the sky. "I used to think whenever someone passed away they would become a star, and that's why there were so many of them,"

Derek looked up at the sky to see what Penelope was looking at.

"I know it was foolish to think that, but after my parents died, it made me feel like they were always looking over me." She pointed to a cluster of stars.

"Sweetheart, that's not foolish at all." He kissed her cheek. "That's a very endearing way to look at things. Maybe my dad is up there hanging out with your parents right now."

"I wish you could have met them. I know my dad would have loved you like one of his own, and my mom would given me a run for my money." She smiled at him.

"I wish I was able to met them too, baby. I know my dad would have loved you also. You're a lot like my mom, and you don't let me get away with shit," he smirked at her.

"Hey, sometimes you need to be brought to your knees."

"I will always fall to my knees in front of you, Goddess. I will worship you like no other."

"Derek," she whispered. "I love you so much,"

"I love you, too, baby. Let's go around back and check out the stars, okay?"

She nodded as they headed to the back of the house.

Derek took a look around. Payton was right. This placed was romantic at night. He saw the gazebo off in the distance, the moonlight bouncing off, made it look like something out of a movie. It hit him then, this would be the perfect place to propose. He was sure he could get everything worked out with the guys help.

"Let's head over there, baby," Derek pulled her towards the gazebo.

"It's so romantic out here," Penelope said, as she stepped up into the gazebo. She moved over to the back where she could look out to the moon. "You can see all the stars here. Payton is such a romantic a heart."

"He really is," Derek agreed.

Penelope turned to him with a strange expression. "How would you know?"

Derek tried to back track. He got that Payton was a romantic at heart with his on going suggestions about the proposal throughout the day. "The way he looks at Stella."

"Yeah, you know. My bothers built this gazebo for Stella's birthday the year after they bought the house. She's a real romantic at heart, as well."

"Baby Girl, I think everyone in your family is a real romantic." He stepped behind her so she was pressed against the back railing.

She turned her head to look at him, "You're right. We all are."

He leaned forward to capture her lips with his, pressing his body a little harder against hers. He moved his hand to her side until he cupped the underside of her breasts. "You are so beautiful, Momma." He kissed along her neck. "And I can't wait until you're really a momma."

She tilted her head to the side allowing him better access to her neck.

"Now, if I remember correctly I told you I could make your body feel better than anyone did to you today," he cooed in her ear, before sucking her earlobe into his mouth, letting his teeth graze against the soft flesh.

She knew she should stop this. They weren't that far from her brother's house, but whenever she was around Derek, all her reason went out the window.

He started to kiss along her neck, moving his hands to the zipper of her dress. Moving her hair to the side he kissed along the back of her neck slowly trailing kisses down as he unzipped her.

"Derek," she moaned as he started kissing along her exposed back.

He reached for the straps of her dress, pushing them down her shoulders causing the material to pool at her feet. "You are so beautiful," he whispered as he turned her around to look at her.

She looped her arms around his neck pulling him down into a searing kiss. Their kisses always shook her to her core, causing her to feel so deep it was like she was drowning. But she would never give up that feeling.

He moved his hands to massage along her breasts, tweaking the hardened nipples beneath her lace-covered bra, causing a whimper to escape her.

"Baby," he moaned into her kiss as he moved his left hand to unclasp her bra with a flick of his wrist. As the lace fell to the floor he bent his head to worship her chest, just like he always had done. He was fascinated with her breasts. They were big and bounced when she rode him. Before Penelope, he had always been with small-breasted women, he had no idea what he was missing until the first time Penelope took off her shirt for him.

He latched his lips onto her taut peak, sucking hard as his other hand tweaked and plucked the other nipple, causing her body to weaken. He grabbed onto her hips never letting his mouth move from her body as he maneuvered her to sit on the bench leaning her backwards, and he moved to his knees.

"Ho- Hot stuff," she tried to form words,

He let go of her nipple to look up at her flushed face. Even in the moonlight, he could see her cheeks reddened. "Yes, angel?"

"Shouldn't you be undressed, too?" she asked breathless as he moved his fingertips along her stomach to stop just above her panties.

"Not yet," he answered her as he hooked his fingers into the hem of her panties and pulled them down her leg.

His breath hitched as he saw he freshly waxed sex. "Fuck, Pen!"

"You like your gift, baby?"

He didn't answer her instead he ripped the panties from her legs and kissed along the bare skin. When he felt her shudder he looked up at her with a pure predatory look in his eyes.

"It's still sensitive." She gave him a sheepish look. "Maria said it makes _everything_ more sensitive."

"Fuck yeah," he growled. She had always trimmed herself nicely, and he had no preference either way when it came to her grooming. But this, this was fantastic, not to mention the fact a little kiss on her newly exposed skin caused her to buck.

He kissed along her lower lips loving the fact she'd wiggle and buck under his touch. He darted out his tongue to part her, so he'd be able to lap up her essence as she moved beneath him. He loved going down on her, he had never been with someone that tasted so sweet. Yet another reason he knew Penelope was made for him.

He continued to massage her with his tongue, avoiding where she wanted him most. He knew it was cruel but he like to build her up so her releases were all the more powerful.

"No more teasing," she pleaded with him through breathless moans.

He wasn't able to deny her, so he latched his lips onto her sensitive nub, sucking it into his mouth. He could feel her legs instantly start to quake as she reached the edge of her restraint. He thrust two fingers into her as she fell over the edge of bliss.

She slumped back on the seat as her body continued with its aftershocks. No one had ever rocked her world like Derek did. She'd have men go down on her in the past but nothing felt as good as Derek's lips on her.

When she looked back up to him she wasn't surprised to see his lower half unclothed with his powerful erection sticking out towards her, like a beacon calling out for home. She moved to the edge of the bench as she reached out for him, encasing him in her hand.

He grabbed onto her shoulders to steady himself as she started to stroke him in slow gentle manor. She'd learned what he'd like the past couple of months.

He loved when she's start out slow, kissing the head of his member, letting her tongue lap up the pre-come that'd oozed out. After a few moments she'd take him into her hot mouth driving him crazy. He didn't know where she picked up her tricks but he was damn thankful she used them on him. Whenever she'd swirl her tongue around the base when he was deep in her mouth, he'd come instantly. The first time she did it, he nearly passed out then apologized for losing control. He'd never done that before, leave it to Penelope to make him feel like that.

He fisted her hair in his hands guiding her movements until he felt it to be too much. He pulled her head back to look her in the eyes, "Not right now, I need to be inside of you."

He sat next to her on the bench grabbing her hips to pull her on top of him. She let her hand reach between them to position herself right above him. To her surprise, he shot his hips up letting her encase him.

He started to move within her, first at a frenzied pace but slowly bringing it back down to normal after her first orgasm ran through her. He loved watching her breasts bounce in the moonlight as she rode him with all her might.

He leaned forward to latch onto the taut peak as his hand moved between their bodies seeking out her clit. Once he found it, he moved his hand in heated strokes as he felt her body quiver on the edge of her release.

He knew he wasn't going to survive when she fell over the edge again so with his other hands he grabbed onto her hips holding her in place so he would be able to piston inside of her, tilting her hips to angle her so he'd hit her G-spot with each thrust.

"Fuck," she let out threw clenched teeth.

He stopped his heated strokes on her clit to pinch the erect nub instead causing her immediate release. Her walls tightening around him in a vice grip caused him to find his own release as her walls milked him of everything he had inside of him.

She slumped against his body completely spent as he held her close trying to regain his breathing. When she moved to get off his lap, he held her down instead still keeping them intimately connected, "Not yet, please?" he asked her.

She gave him a small smile as she buried her face in the crook of his neck, "I love you, Derek. More than I have ever loved another man."

"I love you, too, Penelope. You make me the happiest I have ever been." He turned his face to kiss her softly.

"Do you think we made a baby tonight?" she asked.

"I don't know, sweetheart. But with the amount of times we make love, if it didn't happen tonight, it'll sure happen soon." He stroked along her belly, imagining it swollen with his child.

"I love you," she whispered, tears in her eyes. She never thought she could be this happy.

"Let's go take a shower," he winked at her. "Maybe we'll try again for that baby?"

"You are in incorrigible, Agent Morgan." She got off his lap in search of her clothes.

He leaned over and scooped her panties into his pocket. "And you wouldn't have me any other way."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi everyone! Sorry this took so long to get out. I was having a hard time with the proposal, but I'm finally happy with how it all worked out. Please enjoy this fluffy chapter of Stringless.**

 **-PolHop**

* * *

Penelope walked around the vineyard with her sister-in-laws, as they tasted wine and cheese. Clara, being pregnant, decided she'd eat everyone's cheese as they were offered more tastings seeing as she couldn't drink the wine.

"And why couldn't the guys come with us?" Penelope asked as she took another sip of her Napa Valley Cabernet wine.

Stella handed her cheese to Clara before speaking. "Do you really think they would want to do wine tasting?"

"Derek would have," Penelope stated.

"Yeah right. Anyway, Preston asked him to stay back and help him with looking at an old case or something. Preston can never leave work alone." Maria rolled her eyes, "He acts like it's a burden, but he really can't get enough of it."

"Why did he even bring the files with him?" Penelope asked as she took another sip, knowing that Derek would have done the same thing if he could.

"He wanted Payton to look at it. Something about seeing if Pay could pull some strings and get the case moved," Maria told the group.

"They still could have come along," Penelope mumbled.

"You just don't want to be away from Derek. I for one, am glad they all stayed behind. It gives us girls more time to talk." Stella looked directly at Penelope, "So Monkey, when do you and Derek want to start having kids?"

"Wh-what?" Penelope stuttered, then sighed. Of course her family was still going to be on her about settling down, having children, and becoming a housewife like them. She loved her family but that wasn't life she wanted. She loved her job, and yes, Derek and her had recently decided they would start trying for a baby, but she didn't want to divulge that information to them. Not yet at least. If they found out they were trying, they'd start throwing her baby making tips, and she did not want to deal with that.

"You know. Have some babies of your own, settle down, get married," Stella reiterated.

"Can we please talk about something else? Our life is just that: ours." Penelope stated dryly.

"Oh, come on, Monkey. Inquiring minds want to know." Clara smiled at her at she placed another piece of cheese in her mouth.

Penelope rolled her eyes as she continued to sip her wine, this was going to be a long day and she didn't have Derek to distract her.

* * *

"Okay, we have everything ready, right? The florist will be here soon, and Preston and Paul are hanging up lanterns," Derek said as he paced around the back yard.

"Relax. Yes, we have everything ready or almost. The florist will be here any moment to set up all the roses and Preston and Paul are stringing the lanterns from the gazebo to the porch. This place is going to look so romantic she won't even know what to so with herself," Payton said with a smile. He had outdone himself. Him and Derek had worked out all the details, while the girls were at their spa day earlier in the week. They had arranged for a florist to bring by dozens of roses to place all over the gazebo and back yard.

They'd decided along with the rest of the brothers to make the back yard as romantic as possible with hanging lights and romantic music. They even got two suits for the twins to wear for the occasion, so they would be able to help with the proposal. Their whole plan was to make the proposal like something they would see in a movie, including rose peddles leading up to the gazebo where Derek would be standing.

"Yeah, Morgan relax," Preston said, "We have this all worked out. We even got the girls all out of the house for us to set it up,"

Payton laughed, "Yeah as soon as you said you wanted to talk about a case you had, the girls couldn't get out of here fast enough."

"Hey, I actually do what to talk about the case with you once this is done," Preston joked, "I need your help with something."

"Do you ever give up with work?" Peter hollered, as he was hanging lanterns now that Preston abandoned Paul.

"Alright, enough talk. We really need to get this all sorted," Derek said, still nervous. "We have what?" he looked down at his watch, "three hours before they come back."

* * *

"I can't believe we spent the whole day there. It's dark out." Penelope said, as they made their way back to the house.

"It was a _all day_ wine tasting. What do you expect?" Stella asked, laughing at how Penelope was pouting.

"Well, I didn't think these things really meant all day," Penelope answered.

"Let me guess, you missed Derek?" Maria interjected, smiling at Penelope from the rearview mirror.

Penelope didn't say anything as they made their way up the driveway, she didn't need to add fuel to the fire when it came to them teasing her about Derek.

"Hey girls, I just got a text from Payton. He said everyone is on the back yard and we should meet them back there." Stella said, as they hopped out of the car.

They started to walk around the side of the house since it was faster than going through the house. Penelope was in the back talking to Rhonda when she heard a gasp come from Stella who was in front of the group with Maria and Clara.

Penelope looked around to see the back yard covered in roses. There were beautiful hanging lanterns filled with tea lights coming off the gazebo that extended over the back yard, she could also hear the faint sounds of soft romantic music playing in the background. When she looked at the center of the gazebo she saw Derek dressed in a suit standing there with his hands at his side, smiling wide at her.

"Aunt Pwelpe," Andrew said grabbing her attention by pulling on her hand, "We have to take you to Uncle Dewek."

"Yeah, come on, please," Randy grabbed onto her other hand pulling her with them towards the gazebo.

Penelope was stunned into silence as she looked around to see her whole family, staring at her with smiles on their faces and that all knowing look she was used to with them.

When she reached the gazebo, Derek stepped out to reach for her hand bringing her up to his level. She had a sharp intake of breath when he pulled her in the middle of the gazebo then proceeded to descend onto one knee.

"Penelope Garcia, you are the most amazing, brilliant, talented woman I have ever had the pleaser of knowing in my life. Six month's ago when you agreed to be with me, I knew we didn't take it seriously, but from that first night it was serious to me. You are my God given solace; you keep me grounded and level headed. I know that being with you has made me the happiest I have ever been in my life. I want to go to bed with you every night, and wake up with you in my arms every morning."

He pulled out the ring and held it out to her. "I want you to know how much you mean to me. You are the love of my life and someday soon I hope the mother of my children. I love you with all of my heart, Baby Girl. So, Penelope Garcia, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

She looked down at the ring and then back at his face, seeing the pure love he had for her in his eyes. She threw herself into his arms nearly knocking him over, "Yes, yes, yes, one million times yes!" she cried, as she held onto him for dear life. Everything was finally right in the world. This was the man she dreamed of for years; this was the one that she knew that her heart belonged to and always will.

"Congratulations, Monkey!" Payton hollered, as he bent down lighting the sparklers in the twins' hands then giving the lighter over to Annabelle and Johnny to do the same. They might not have let him do full blown fireworks, but he was going to have a little fun with sparklers if it killed him.

The twins started running around with the sparklers as Penelope and Derek continued to kiss in the gazebo. "You planned all this?" she asked him as she kept him close not wanting to share him just yet.

"I wanted it to be special for you," he answered, standing up pulling her close.

"It's like a movie, Derek. I didn't know you had this in you," she told him honestly, "Who knew you were this romantic?"

"I promise you from this day forward, I will always keep surprising you and being romantic. You, Penelope Garcia, are the love of my life." He kissed her as the Garcia family continued to cheer.

"I love you, Derek Morgan." She said looking into his eyes as he picked her up to spin her around in the middle of the gazebo.

"I love you too, Monkey."

* * *

AN: YAY! She said yes! Was there any doubt? I'll have the next chapter soon. Thank you for all of the support with this story!


	12. Chapter 12- Final

**AN: So we have come to the conclusion of another story. I have had an absolute blast with Stringless. Heck, I had so much fun that I am doing a sequel called Strings, where Derek and Penelope get married back in Virginia with both of their families in attendance. I already have chapter one completed and ready to go.**

 **Warning Sexual content.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Penelope stretched as she started to rise for the day. After getting back to their room, her and Derek stayed up most of the night making love. It was like they couldn't get enough of each other, not that they couldn't before, but it felt different now, more secure and fulfilling.

As she curled up to Derek's side she held out her hand to look at her ring, again.

"Looks good, doesn't it?" Derek asked, as he too woke up.

"You did an amazing job, Hot Stuff," She cooed, as she moved up his body to kiss him. "I love you so much, my handsome fiancée."

"I love you, too, Baby Girl. It's sad we have to leave here today." He sighed, as he kissed her cheek. They were supposed to stay another two days, but they had gotten a call from Hotch asking them to come home early. They had a really bad case and the team needed them both.

"Yeah. Stupid unsubs not realizing people have lives," Penelope agreed as she huffed, curling into Derek's chest more.

"Hey, we have an upside," he told her, kissing the top of her head, "we get to tell the team about us when we get back _and_ we can start moving you into my house."

"Who said I wanted to move in with you?" She smiled at him, giving him a mischievous look.

"Fine." He shrugged his shoulders. "I'll move into your apartment, but it'll be kinda cramped with you, me, and the baby whenever we have them."

She gave him another kiss, knowing that they were starting their lives together. "I was teasing, Handsome. There is more room at your place. Besides, when you were in town I was always at your house anyway. It's like I already live there. I'm pretty sure half of my clothes are there," she joked.

"They are," he said matter of fact. "When I would come across them in the wash, I'd hang them up in my closet. It's like I knew you'd be moving in with me. I just needed _you_ convince of that, hardhead."

"Hey, no convincing needed anymore. It's you and me. Always."

"Damn straight!" he said, rolling her under him. "Let's try to make it three of us." He moved so his legs were in between hers pushing them apart. He knew they needed to get up and start getting ready to leave, but he couldn't help himself. She was like a drug to him.

"Mmm," she moaned, as she felt his member probe her folds. "How are you so ready?" she asked smiling at him.

"One look at you and I'm hard as a rock. But… I could ask you the same thing." He placed his fingers at her opening lightly spreading her moisture up and down her slit before plunging two fingers inside of her.

"Good God!" she cried as she bucked her hips off the bed feeling his fingers stroke the inside of her. He was a master in the bedroom, she was sure of that. No matter how many times they made love or if they were pinched for time, he always found her spot in seconds. "Derek!"

He smiled hearing his name come form her lips. It was one of his favorite sounds. He moved his thumb to her bundle of nerves, circling it in heated strokes. "Come for me, baby," he coaxed as he pushed down on the nub.

She instantly started to shake as her orgasm rolled through he body. When she came down, he removed his fingers and started kissing up her stomach to her breasts. He took her nipple into his mouth, causing her to whimper beneath him, his wet, hot mouth, driving her crazy. He loved having her at his mercy, and he knew just how to get her there. He took great pride in the fact he could get her to come and only a few moments later have her climbing the peak again.

"Please, Handsome," she pleaded with him, as he sucked harder on her taut peak, using his thumb and forefinger to roll her other nipple.

"What do you want, baby?" he asked letting go of her nipple with a _pop_ to look up at her.

"You. Always you," she said, closing her eyes as she felt Derek's' hand move back to her core. "You know what I want."

He smirked at her, before removing his hand from her center to positioning his member at her entrance. He started to move inside of her, grabbing onto her hips to angle them up. "Shit, you always feel so good, Pen. Perfect. Made for me."

He started to move inside of her, small shallow strokes at first, letting her wither beneath him. He loved seeing her so willing to let go. He started to pull back further and push into her with more force feeling her walls tighten around him. He leaned over her, burring his head in her neck biting at the skin then lightly soothing it with his tongue. "I love you," he mumbled against her.

He continued his thrusts as she grabbed onto his back digging her nails into him, marking him as hers, as she started to come. He shot back up, to thrust into her harder, as she continued her release, helping her prolong the pleasure. When he felt her relax again, he quickly moved her on top of him, still keeping them together.

"Ride me, baby," he said.

"I- I can't," she tried to speak, as her body was in the ultimate state of euphoria.

"Yes, you can," he grabbed onto her hips helping her set the rhythm he knew would be perfect for them.

"Oh God, I can't not again." She cried as she felt herself climbing the peek again. "I'll pass out."

He moved his hand to where they were joined seeking out her nub, "I'll be here when you wake up, then." He smirked, before pinching her clit once, then stroking her. Her steady movements became frantic as she started to come once more. This time her walls clenching around him caused his own body to release inside of her.

She slumped against his chest as she came down from her high. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he said, taking a deep breath. "Now let's get a move on. We need to shower and get packed."

* * *

"Monkey!" Payton hollered, as Penelope and Derek made their way down the stairs with their luggage in hand.

"Hey Pay," Penelope answered, a little sad.

"Why the long face?" he asked.

"I don't' know. I guess I don't want to leave you guys," she admitted. No matter how much she said her family annoyed her, they were still her family and she loved them. She wished she got more time off to come and see them more often.

"Hey, before you know it, we will be headed your way for the wedding," Preston said, walking into the room after hearing the conversation.

"I guess you're right," she remarked, giving him a hug.

"Uncle Dewek," Andrew said, pulling on his pant leg.

"Yeah kiddo?" he asked pulling him up into his arms. It had become second nature for Derek to pull the twins into his arms, whenever they called for him. He liked it.

"Do you have to go, too?" he asked, tears in his eyes.

"I'm afraid so, Drew. But don't worry you all will be coming to my house soon." Derek gave him a very Derek Morgan smile, hoping to stop Andrew from the tears.

"Rewy?" Andrew asked, as his eyes brightened.

"Yep. I'm going to be marrying your Aunt Penelope, soon. You guys need to come and be a part of the wedding," Derek told him before putting him down.

"We get to go to quinieco?" the little boy asked, as he ran over to his Dad.

"Yes, little man. Before you know it we'll all be in Quantico for Aunt Pen and Uncle Derek's wedding," Preston said, picking up his son.

Annabelle walked into the room holding, Randy in her arms. "You'll send me the dresses you like right, Aunt Pen? I know you said we can pick whatever one we want for the bridesmaids, but I still wanna pick one you will like." Annabelle smiled placing Randy down. Last night during the festivities, Penelope had pulled her aside, asking if she would be a bridesmaid.

"Yes, Bella. Once I tell the rest of the girls, I'll pick out a few designs and send them to you at college so you can pick your favorite," Penelope answered her.

"I still can't believe you are going to get married," Stella joined in. "I never thought I'd see the day. I'm so happy for you both."

"Yeah Monkey," Paul said, "you've come a long way from running around naked in the back yard."

"Can it, Paul! There are still plenty of stories I could bring up," Penelope told him with a smile on her face. The teasing and joking were always what she missed most about her family, back in Quantico.

"No making fun of my girl," Derek interjected, bringing Penelope closer to his side. "I'm the only one allowed to do that."

"Hey, you're a Garcia now. It's what we do… and I do believe we have some ammo on you now too. Mr. Run's Through the Streets Naked or likes to swim in the deep water," Preston joked.

Derek was thankful for his dark complexion, because he could feel his cheeks heating up, at the remark Preston had made. It wasn't his fault their sister drove him wild and he _had_ to have her that day at the beach.

"You got everything you need right? And you will keep us all in the loop about the wedding planning?" Maria asked, giving them both a hug.

"Yes, Maria. We are all set, and I'll send weekly updates to you all about the wedding plans," Penelope answered. There was no way in hell her sister-in-laws would let her plan the wedding on her own. As soon as she said yes, last night they were already trying to plan.

The rest of the family gave hugs and said their goodbyes as Derek and Penelope made their way out to the front yard, where Payton's driver was waiting for them.

"I can't believe you aren't letting me drive you," Payton said, as he helped them with the bags.

"I told you, you don't have time to drive us all the way to the airport. You still need to look at the case with Preston." Penelope gave him a small smile, knowing it was only half the truth.

"I think she just wants to get away from all of us," Paul joked.

"Probably," Peter agreed.

"You let us know when you get to the airport, okay?" Stella started, "Don't be a stranger, Derek. You're family now." She moved over to them, giving him a kiss on the cheek, before moving to do the same with Penelope.

"You take good care of her or you'll have us to deal with," Payton joked, giving Derek a goodbye hug.

"I always do," Derek remarked, smiling at his fiancée.

"Alright, everyone we have to go." Penelope started to move to get in the back seat. "We will see you all soon."

"Wait!" Randy hollered, running over to his aunt, jumping into her arms. "I wanted to say I lube you."

"Me too, me too!" Andrew exclaimed, as he pulled on Derek's leg to pick him up. When Derek reached down to get him he gave Derek a kiss on the cheek then leaned over to be closer to his Aunt Penelope. "I lube you," he said, kissing her as well.

"Love you, too, my little munchkins." She placed Randy down as Derek did the same with Andrew. "You all be good. Annabelle you have fun in school, don't do anything I wouldn't do. Sarah, take care of the twins, and Danny, if you need help with a level let me know. I love you all so much and we will see you soon."

She hopped into the back, Derek behind her following suit. Once the driver started to pull away, she let out a deep breath.

"What's that for, Princess?" Derek asked, pulling her to his side.

"My family – they're a hurricane." She explained, as she smiled at him.

"Yeah, but I love them." He pulled her onto his lap. "Besides, it's going to be one _helluva_ good time having all of them in Quantico along with my family."

"Good God, I didn't think of that." Penelope said, leaning down to kiss him.

"Yeah, you know how my family is. They are just as crazy as yours. _And_ we are gonna put them all in the same state…" Derek laughed.

"Same state, Hot Stuff? Try staying in the same house."

* * *

AN: Who's ready for the sequel? I will try and get it posted after I finish some classwork. Thanks to FreelySheRoams, and evgrrl09 for all the help. Onward to Strings…


End file.
